The Legend of Zelda the father of crime
by Scott Evil
Summary: A couple monthes have passed sense Spirit tracks. Link and zelda are now a couple, but Don Vinny, the leader of a criminal society, escapes from prision and begins to wreck havoc on the land, it's up to Link to save the land and Zelda from him.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The father of crime

Chapter I; the world of organized crime

It was a clear silent night lit up by the full moon. The silence was soon destroyed by sound of a distant train. It sounded very distant, but got louder and louder as it rode closer. After a moment or two, it was close enough to be seen, and loud enough for the whole town to hear. The sound of chugu, chugu, chugu was then replaced with breaks as it rode in front of the station. Steam filled the air as it came to a complete stop.

"We're here," the engineer called out.

A young man, who looked to be in his early twenties, got up from his seat and swung his rock sack over his shoulder. Leaving the passenger car through the door on the left he went to the engine where the driver stood.

"Thanks a bundle for bringing me in dis late hour," said the man reaching into his pocket and pulling out a silver rupee. "Here keep the change,"

"Thanks, now have a good night," said the engineer as he started up his engine and riding away.

The man stood there at the station with his rock sack over his shoulder, waiting for the train to fully disappear. He listened as the sounds became more distant until it was completely gone, and silence filled the night again.

He let out a sigh as he walked away from the station and into the center of town. It was a large town with its buildings and ground made of stone, surrounded by a stone wall and a large castle standing at the very end. He looked around; the windows of every building were dark. Looking up at the cloudless night sky and then back in front of him. He began to walk through a dark alley, at the end was a small house with its windows still lit.

"Dis must be it," he said looking at the house; it was probably the only house with lighted windows. He slowly walked to the front door filled with nervousness and excitement. Opening the door, entering, and slamming it, he was now at his destination. Moving his head right and left he saw that it was an empty room with a single red carpet on the floor, a desk in the center, and another door on the other side.

"Been waitin' for ya," said a man at the desk, his face looking down at the desk surface so he couldn't see his face.

"I know, but I'm her now so lets begin,"

The deskman got up from his desk and went to the other door and opened it, still not showing his face. Behind the door was a long steep staircase.

"You do realize dat once you go through dis door, dere will be no turnin' back?" He asked with his back facing him and looking through the opened door.

"I am aware of dis,"

"Right dis way," and he started and started walking down the stairs.

The man followed him, the sounds of their footsteps echoed through the narrow stairway. At the bottom was another door. The deskman opened it and held it open for the man to get through, as he walked by he got a glimpse of his face.

The deskman closed the door behind them after the man entered. He set his rock sack down next to the door then looked at the room. It was quiet large. A big roung table with many men sitting at it stood in the center and piles of weapons from bows, to swords and shields stood against the walls.

"Someone has come to join us," the deskman said to the men sitting at the end of the table.

"Good," he replied. "Have a seat," he said looking at the man.

The man sat at the only empty seat at the table, it was straight across from the man who invited him to sit down.

He looked around the table, all the men wore suits with top hats. He saw one with a quill and a notebook, apparently taking notes on what was going.

"Frankie, why don't ya fetch our guest somethin' to drink," said the man at the end of the table, and with that, the deskman left the room. "So what's your, name?"

"Maximilien," replied the man.

"Well, welcome to da Casinia, I'm Benito, da under boss of dis family," said the man sitting across from him. The deskman returned a second later and placed a glass of wine in front of Maximilien, he began to sip it as Benito spoke again.

"You likely already know dat dere's an oath we all must take when we join the Casina? It's an oath dat says you will never betray us and always carry out da orders of your boss."

"I do," he said putting down his half empty glass of wine.

"Well, den, shall we begin."

The man sitting next to him from the right handed him a wooden figurine of a lokomo sage, and a dagger. Masximilien took them then placed the figuring in front of him and drew the dagger from it scabbard. Placing the blade against the palm of his hand and slid it across forming a large cut. Maximilien watched as blood began to drip out. He put the dagger down and dripped his blood on the image of the lokomo. He then picked up the wooden figure and held it in his hands.

Another man next to him from the left took a lit candle and placed the flame on the image, everyone watched as it cast aflame in his hands.

"If I betray my fellow members in da Casinia, if I violate our code, and say a word to any non members about dis, I hope to burn just as da image in my hand does," said Maximilien as the wooden figure burned.

After a moment, he placed it on the table, as Benito got out of his seat. Once the figure was completely gone, he reached his hand out.

"Welcome to da world of organized crime,"

"Thank you," said Maximilien shaking his hand.

"Now I will introduce you to your group, right dis way," Benito walked to a door on the far left, "Goanna need you to Frankie,"

Maximilien finished his wine, got up from his seat, and went to the door Benito stood in front of, Frankie soon joined him. Benito opened the door letting Maximilien and Frankie in.

Inside was small room with a square coffee table surrounded by sofas. On the sofas were three people, a goron, and a zora playing cards."

"Ahem," Benito loudly cleared his throat, and everyone stopped playing and turned their faces towards him. "Dis is our new member Maximilien," he began showing them Maximilien. "I've assigned him to dis section of da family, I hope you make him feel welcome here," he then looked at Maximilien, and pointed to Frankie who was standing next to him. "Frankie is da Capo of this family section, what he says goes, got dat?" Maximilien nodded. "Good, now you go ahead and get acquainted wit' your fellow soldiers," with that said, Benito and Frankie left the room, closing the door behind them.

Maximilien sat down next to a girl with green shoulder length hair.

"Hello and welcome to da Casinia," said the girl. "I'm Francesca, and dis is GorRocko," she pointed to the goron opposite side of him. He shook both their hands.

"I'm Alessandra," said the Zora. "Dis is Tony," she pointed to a man white hair and red eyes, "and dis is Isabella," she pointed to the woman with long red hair tied in a pony tail, and tan skin.

"We're playing poker, wan' a play?" GorRocko said once Maximilien finished shaking everyone's hand.

"Alright," he replied. GorRocko collected everyone's cards and handed the deck to him.

"You shuffle," he said.

Maximilien took the deck and started doing the bridge.

"So ya scared any?" asked Isabella.

"Not really, I'm excited actually. I've dreamt of dis sense I was a child." He then started dealing the cards.

"Really, what made ya wan' a join so badly?" asked GorRocko.

"Well, it's been kind 'a a family tradition. Had many family members a part of dis, my uncle was Don Vinny's right hand man before he got captured."

"Wow, really?" asked Francesca and the rest stared in amazement.

"Yep, da Casinia plays a big role in my family history," he finished dealing the cards. Maximilien looked at his hand. He had a king, ten, ace, nine, and two.

"Two," he said placing his two and nine face down, Tony gave him two cards from the top of the deck. Maximilien looked at them and saw a queen and a jack. Perfect he thought trying to maintain his 'poker face'.

After everyone finished getting their card exchanges they showed their hands.

"Full house,"

"Three aces,"

"Two kings,"

"Four fives"

"Two eights,"

Maximilien grinned as he showed his hand, "flush!" he said, and shock filled the others faces. They continued playing poker for a while with Maximilien winning all the matches.

"Glad we're not playin' for money," said Tony

"I'm not," said Maximilien dealing the cards.

"How'd ya get so good?" asked Alessandra

"Dunno, just somethin' I was born wit' I guess," They exchanged their cards, and showed their hands. Maximilien won again with four aces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II; a romantic getaway

As dawn approached, Zelda, princess of Hyrule awoke from her peaceful slumber. Yawing while laying down, she realized she was laying on top of the thing she loved most, Link. Her head rested on his chest and his arm around her. He had a slight smile and a peaceful expression on sleeping his face.

Zelda smiled and placed her cheek against his. A few months ago the Princess had her body possessed by an evil demon and Link was the one who defeated him. He saved both Zelda and the entire kingdom of Hyrule. Shortly after that the two children became a couple and because of that Link moved into the castle. They were inseparable, always spending their free time kissing, cuddling, and playing in the garden.

Zelda lay there snuggling with Link's sleeping body, not wanting it to end. She deeply loved Link, and the last weeks they spend as a couple were by far the happiest days of her life. She looked at his face; _he's so cute when he sleeps_ she thought.

She spent the next ten minutes lying on top of him, but then remembered she had the next three days off. As comfortable as she was, she wanted to get an early start on nest three days with Link. Getting up on her knees she began to gently shake his head.

"C'mon, wake up," she said nothing happened. She sighed and shook him a little harder. "C'mon, time to get up," still nothing happened. After many failed attempts to awake her hero she decide to tickle him, this time it appeared to have success. As Zelda sat on top of him and dug her fingers into his soft stomach he began to giggle and squirm. After a minute or two, Link broke out in hysterical laughter. Zelda giggled as she continued her assault.

"Zelda, stop," Link yelled between his laughter.

After awhile, Zelda got off of him and Link just laid panting.

"Good morning sleepy head," Zelda said after Link caught his breath.

"Good morning," he replied getting out of bed and kissing her on the cheek.

Zelda got out of bed and kissed Link back, both were in their pajamas. Link wore a red baggy shirt and pants, and Zelda a dress like nightgown.

"So you know what day it is today," Zelda asked.

"Um, Wednesday?" Link replied.

"Well, yeah, but not any Wednesday," she said going over to her dresser. "Today is also my day off." She took out one of her everyday dresses. "As well as tomorrow, and the day after that,"

"That's great," Link said picking up his recruits uniform.

"So what do you wan 'a do on our little vacation?"

"Up to you,"

"Well I was thinking of spending a few nights at Aboda village," she walked behind him and put her arms around his neck.

"Sounds great," Link turned his head to look and her and she kissed him.

"Awesome, we'll have so much fun," she let go of him. "I'm gonna change real quick," she then went into a wardrobe.

"Me too, so don't come out until I say I'm ready."

"Okay," she closed the door to the wardrobe shutting her in.

_This is great,_ Link thought removing his pajamas and put on his recruits uniform. _The next tree days, just me and her. _He and Zelda hadn't had much alone time together; Zelda was usually neck deep in paper work and soldiers, always around during their free time. He also looked forward to seeing Niko and Alfonzo again. After Link moved into the castle to be with Zelda, he hadn't visited Aboda sense.

"You ready?" asked Zelda from inside the wardrobe.

"Yes you can come out now,"

Zelda emerged from the wardrobe in her usually dress, and smiled at Link.

Link blushed at the sight of her smiling. Her smile always made his day. _She's so cute_ he thought. Everyday he looked forward to seeing her cute smile, her pretty blue eyes, her soft silky hair, and hearing her cute laugh.

Zelda crawled under their bed and came out with a large bag, "we should start packing she said."

Link nodded. Link stuffed a few pairs of his recruit's uniforms into the bag, and Zelda grabbed a few of her dresses, their pajamas, and swimsuits stuffed them in and closed the bag.

"Let's go let Teacher know that we're going," she said picking up the bag.

"And have a bite to eat," said Link.

Zelda giggled as they walked out of their bedroom and into the dinning hall. Teacher and Resell were sitting eating their breakfast.

"Good morning love birds," said Teacher as they sat down next to each other.

"Good morning," said Zelda as a butler placed plates of bacon and eggs in front of them. Russell paid no attention to Link or Zelda but kept reading his newspaper.

"Hey Russell, can I see that newspaper when you're finished?" Link asked.

Russell smiled, "perfect timing, I just finished reading it," he handed it to Link and continued to eat his sausage of his fork.

Link picked it and looked at the front page. The title of the first article immediately caught his attention. It read _DON VINNY ESCAPES FROM PRISION_.

"Teacher," Zelda said as Link skimmed through the article.

"Yes," responded Teacher.

"Me and Link are spending my three days off in Aboda Village.

Teacher blinked a couple times and smiled "Well you two enjoy yourselves and don't go missing again," he chuckled.

"Thank you,"

"Hey Zelda, look at this," said Link handing her the newspaper. She took it and quietly read it out loud.

DON VINNY ESCAPES FROM PRISION

_"'Last night around midnight, Don Vinny's cell was found empty. It appears that the nitrous Casinia boss has escaped his cell without a trace. The prison guards spent all night searching the place with no luck._

_'He couldn't have gone far,' says the head guard, 'there'll be soldiers searching high and low for him, he'll be back in his cell in no time.'_

_When I asked where he thinks the so-called father of crime has gone to he replies 'probably to retake control of the Casinia, but no matter, he'll be caught with of without his lackeys.'_

_'You seem pretty confident in yourself, but tell me. You said he left no track, so how do you think he did escaped?'_

_'Good question, but I'm afraid I can't answer that. He left no track and he's the first one to escape this prison,'_

After Zelda finished reading the article, she handed it back to Link.

"Don Vinny escaped, that can't be good," she said.

"No it can't" said Russell getting up from his seat. "But I've sent a few soldiers to look for him. Worry not, he'll be captured before you can say Casinia," and with that, he left the dining hall.

"Casinia," said Link and looked around the room. "Is he captured yet?"

Zelda laughed at the joke. Link blushed, Zelda always thought Link was funny, he was just glad someone was laughing with and not at him for once. After Zelda finished laughing, they went back to eating their breakfast.

The Casinia was a criminal society; many soldiers referred to it as organized crime. It was divided into families; there were five known ones. The Paulo, the Porters, the Cyanada, the Marchons, and the Islanders. Each Family was run by a boss or Godfather, under him was the under boss who ran things when the boss was not available. Then the family was divided into groups commanded by Capos who commanded five to ten foot soldiers.

Five years ago, conflict broke out between the five families, in an event known as the Casinian War. Princess Zelda I, Zelda's mother who was the ruler at that time saw this as an opportunity to put an end to the society once and for all. She sent spies to crack down the Casinia. It was successful at first, but soon the war ended. Vinny emerged and united the families under one boss. The Casinia emerged stronger than ever, and he found and killed all the spies. His power was short lived though; he was captured and sentenced to life in prison. Unfortunately that didn't put an end to the organization, they remained united and strong, making money in ways the law made forbidden.

After Link and Zelda finished their breakfast, they left the room and into the courtyard, holding hands. Zelda carried their bag despite Link insisting that he carried it. They left the Castle into the town. Everyone watched as the young couple walked through the town center, some even had the nerve to say aw. Link blushed as people watched them walk by.

Zelda looked at him and smiled. "You're so cute when you blush," she said.

Link just turned redder at her statement. They reached the station with the Spirit Train parked in front. Link helped Zelda into the passenger car, then climbed into the engine and drove off.

The ride to Aboda was pretty quick and smooth, nothing tried to attack, and no animals on the tracks. Once they reached there, the sound of the breaks filled the air and large amounts of steam released into the air. Link climbed out of the engine and assisted Zelda in getting out of the passenger car.

"We're here," Zelda said in excitement

"Yep," said Link trying to take the bag, but Zelda refused again.

"Well, well, haven't seen you in ages," said a familiar voice from behind them. Link turned around and saw Alfonzo standing at the bottom of the station with his hands on his hips.

"Alfonzo," said Link in excitement.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Pretty well, and you?"

"Pretty good. So how's you and the Princess as a couple?"

Link blushed at the question but Zelda said "Very good,"

Alfonzo chuckled, "I can see it right now, Link and Zelda marrying and Link being crowned king of Hyrule,"

Zelda giggled in Links ear then asked, "Alfonzo, did you hear the news?"

"Which news?"

"The one about Don Vinny escaping from Prison,"

Alfonzo sighed, "As a matter of fact I have,"

Link and Zelda walked closer to him, "Aren't you the one who captured Vinny five years ago?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," he turned around.

"You captured Don Vinny?" asked Link.

"Yes, that's what made me a legend. Five years ago when I was a soldier, I was sent by your mother Zelda to spy on the Casinia during their little war. I joined the Paulo family and cracked it down. I found out how it was organized, and had many members put in jail," he sighed again.

"But soon the war ended and the Casinia was unified. Don Vinny took control of every Casinia family, and exposed every spy sent by your mother and had them killed. They never figured me out though. Well with Vinny commanding the Casinia, crime went up dramatically. I had to do something, people were dying, laws were being broken, and he seemed unstoppable. So what happened next? I confronted him; I fought him, and won. He was sent to prison and I was looked on as a legendary swordsman as a result."

"Wow, how come you never told me?" asked Link

He turned his head to look at them "I tried to forget the whole thing, some of the spies Vinny had killed were my closest friends, and that last battle with him was absolutely gruesome."

Link and Zelda looked at each other, feeling guilty about bring back Alfonzo such terrible memories.

"Well it was nice to see you again, we're going to see Niko," said Link.

"Alright see yeah," he went into his house.

Link and Zelda then went to Niko's house.

Inside Niko was sitting on his bed reading a book when he saw them enter.

"LINK, LONG TIME NO SEE!" Niko yelled in excitement.

"Nice to see you again," said Link walking over to hug him. After they broke apart he noticed Zelda at the doorway.

"Why hello there Princess," he said. "C'mon in," Zelda went over towards Link and place the bag on the other bed. She then wrapped her arm around his. She didn't know why, but for some reason she thought she saw Niko before. Sure she saw him plenty of times when she was a spirit with Link, even then she felt like she saw him before.

Niko looked at Link and Zelda, their arms linked and hands laced together. "Déjà vu," he said.

"I'm sorry?" said Link.

"You two remind me of an old friend of mine and his wife," he shook his head. "Most beautiful couple I've ever seen."

"Is this the same friend you were telling me about when you first saw me in these clothes?" asked Link.

"Yes, he was in fact your grandfather Zelda, Link the first King of Hyrule,"

"You knew my grandparents?" asked Zelda as she and Link sat on the bed knowing they were about to hear quiet a story.

"Yes, I was a very close friend with your grandfather. I remember it as if it were yesterday. When our ship reached shores of this empty land, and how we build a great kingdom out of it," he smiled to see that Link was actually paying attention and not falling asleep for once. "Tetra and Link were crowned first King and Queen of Hyrule, once we finished building and writing the constitution. Settlers came in great numbers, and we were quite prosperous." He then got up and went over to his dresser, opening the top draw, pulling out a piece of paper. He sat back down on his bed and handed the paper to Zelda.

Zelda looked at it, it was a photo of a boy that looked just like Link and a girl resting her heat on his shoulder. The two looked carefree. The had light blond hair that resembled a snail shell."

Zelda spent a couple moments examining the photo, and then looked up at Niko. "Now I remember you, you were at my grandfather's funeral," she said. Niko nodded. "My Grandma cried for weeks," she said remembering the sad event.

"She really loved him," said Niko

Link looked at the photo, "wow, he really does look like me," he said.

"Yes he does," said Zelda. "How old are they in this picture?"

"Can't remember," said Niko rubbing his index finger under his nose. "Somewhere between thirteen and fourteen, about the same age as you two."

They spent the next ten minutes talking about the founding of Hyrule and Zelda's grandparents.

"Niko, do you mind if we spend a few nights here," Link asked unable to think of anything else to ask about King Link.

Niko smiled getting up from his bed. "Not at all, even if you don't live here anymore, you're still always welcome in this house."

"Thank you," said Zelda as they too go up and began to unpack their bag. "Link, remember when we first visited Papuchia Village and offered to go swimming?" asked Zelda.

"Yes,"

"Well why don't we go swimming?" she pulled their bathing suits from the bag. "There's a nice beach in this town, why don't we swim here?"

"Great idea," said Link.

Zelda handed Link his swimsuit and kissed him on the cheek. She then went behind the wall next to the beds. Link then changed into his swimsuit.

"Can I come out now?" Zelda yelled from the other side of the wall.

"Yeah, I'm ready,"

Zelda the emerged from the wall in her bathing suit, "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, race ya to the beach," Link said then bolted out the door.

"Hey not fair, that's cheating," she said chasing after him and laughing. She ran out the door and caught up to Link at the beach who was leaning against a palm tree.

"I win," he said.

"Yeah," said Zelda trying to catch her breath. "Race you to the water," she then ran into the ocean. Link joined her a second later.

"Wasn't ready," said Link and playfully splashed her.

"Wasn't ready when you raced me to the beach," she splashed him back.

The two spent the next few hours swimming and splashing each other, after that they build sand castles and buried each other in the sand.

It was now dusk, and they sat on the beach snuggled into each other, watching the sunset. It was halfway down and it's bright orange color reflected on the water.

"It's so beautiful," said Zelda.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Link

Zelda blushed at his statement, she kissed him and said, "aw Link you're so sweet." Link then blushed.

After the sun finished setting, they went back inside. As they entered they saw Niko sleeping. Quietly, they changed into their Pajamas and crawled in bed. Zelda yawned as she snuggled into Link, Link in return put his arm around her.

"I love you, so much," Zelda said.

Link smiled and said, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III; First Mission

Maximilien sat at a table with his head was leaning against his fist and his other hand spinning a mug of beer. He watched through the glass as it formed a whirlpool inside. Then he looked around the room; everyone was either at a table, or standing in groups of two to five. They were all drinking in celebration of Don Vinny's escape, and as drunk as could be. They laughed hysterically at absolutely nothing, wobbled as they walked, and spoke in the most awkward fashions. Letting out a sigh, he looked back at the glass spinning in his hand.

"Hey Max," said GorRocko next to him. "You're really handsome!"

Maximilien rolled his eyes towards him; he saw him trembling and sitting unbalanced in his chair. "How much have ya had to drink?" he asked.

"Not enough," GorRocko replied and poured a mug full of beer down his throat. Maximilien watched in disgust as it began to over flow in his mouth.

"Slow down, it's only your tenth beer," said a voice from behind, they turned around and saw Frankie.

"Only?" said Maximilien, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Frankie didn't respond, but kept his attention to GorRocko. "You mind goin' somewhere else, I need to speak to Max privately."

"Not at all," he replied then got up from his chair and went to sit with another group. He wobbled on each step he took.

"What's wrong, you don't seem to thrilled about da boss' return?" Frankie asked sitting down next to him.

"I am, I just think dere's better ways to celebrate dan gettin' drunk,"

"Dat's true, especially when dey're drinkin' our merchandise," he took a quick look around taking brief glimpses of everyone's mugs then looking back at Maximilien. "So you join the same night da boss escapes, maybe you're a good luck charm."

"Maybe," he put his mug down and looked at him straight in the eyes. "So what'd ya want?"

Frankie sighed, "normally I wouldn't ask such a big job for new members, but it's da boss' first order in five years and you're the only one in dis room dat's not drunk."

"What's the job?"

"Well da Princess is off in Aboda for vacation, so Don Vinny wants to take full advantage of dis opportunity and,"

"And rob da Castle?" he finished for him.

"Yes, but da boss doesn't want any royal treasures, he actually wants one of Princess Zelda's personal processions, like a diary."

A funny expression formed on Maximilien's blank, emotion less face. "What would da boss want wit' Zelda's diary?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe to blackmail her or somethin', but yeah, it doesn't have to be a diary. Just somethin' da Princess would express her feelins' and personal experiences wit',"

Maximiliens's funny expression turned into a smile, "sounds like a blackmailing tool to me," he turned his head straight forward, then back to Frankie. "Alright I'll do it."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Thanks, and I apologize for askin' suck a big task to someone so new, but everyone's too drunk for dis job and da boss wants it done as soon as possible."

"No problem, was gettin' board of watchin' everyone else drink till dey drop anyway," he looked over to where GorRocko was now sitting. He was talking with Francesca about who knows what. Looking back at Frankie he said, "When can I start?"

"Right, now, here take dese," he handed him a sword and a rolled up piece of paper.

Unrolling it, Maximilien saw that is was a map of inside the Castle. After he finished examining it, he headed for the door.

"Thanks again," Frankie said as Maximilien left the room.

The nigh sky was almost as clear as it was last night, only this time there were a few clouds here and there. A gentle breeze blew in the air as Maximilien walked down the streets, looking at the stars. Getting closer to the Castle, he started to look straightforward. Just a little closer he saw two soldiers guarding the gateway.

_Gonna need to do something about them _he thought turning left. As he went further away looking back at the soldiers watching them as their appearance became more distant, the sounds of clucking filled the air. After a couple more steps he tripped over a small wooden fence that went up to his knees. "For crying out loud," he whispered to himself getting up on his feet. He looked around and saw that he fell in a small cucco pen. Cuccos surrounded him and started to peck his boots.

_Perfect_ he thought picking on up and stepping over the fence. The cucco squirmed and struggled to escape his grasp, but no success. "I remember seeing stairs leading somewhere up the walls," he said trying to control his cucco. "A-ha!" he got sight of a stone staircase against the walls around the town.

He went over and climbed the stairs. After taking a quick view of the town overhead, he headed to the part of the wall that was over the gates.

Looking down, he saw the soldiers on one side and a bridge over the moat around the Castle on the other. He placed the cucco over his head and jumped over the wall. He glided in the air watching the bridge under him. After he touched the ground, he released his cucco and headed in side the Castle.

Inside was a large courtyard filled with hedges. Hiding behind a hedge, he watched the guards make their rounds. After the coast was clear, he headed for the entrance to the main Castle.

Inside there was a large entrance hall with a corridor to the left and right. Straight ahead was an up staircase. The way to the stairs was covered in red carpeting.

He looked at his map, the stairs led to the throne room, and the right corridor led to the Princess's office. Putting the map away, he started heading down the right corridor, thinking the throne room would be heavily guarded.

Once he reached the end of the corridor he sidled against the wall and stuck his head out. Seeing a guard coming, he took his head back in the hallway. After the guard went by, he headed for a spiral staircase and climbed up it.

Once he reached the top, he found himself outside again. This time he was on a balcony overlooking the courtyard. After he saw no guards around, he went through a door leading back inside the main castle.

He now found himself wandering through many corridors. He looked at his map, tracing his finger on his rout. Turning from hallway to hallway, and avoiding guards, he found himself in a small open area with two doors across one another. One was a big red double door and another was a single brown one. Entering through the brown one, he was once again outside. He went inside one last door and was finally in the princess's office.

It was a large, round room with red carpeting, and a desk standing in the end. The walls were decorated with spears and portraits of Queen Tetra, King Link, and Queen Zelda I.

Cautiously, he went over to the desk and started opening draws. _Should be in here somewhere_ he thought searching through many papers and throwing them to the ground. "A-ha," he removed a thick white, hard covered book with a lock. He drew his dagger and started picking the lock. After a few tries, it broke. He flipped threw the pages until he found a recent entry.

Reading through the page, a grin appeared over his face. "So da rumors are true, our Princess has fallen in love," he closed the book and placed it on the desk. Lately there had been a lot of gossiping about Zelda and her new boyfriend. Maximilien didn't know if the rumors were true, he rarely read the newspapers and lived in the Castle Town only a day, but here was proof that it was fact and not a rumor.

Looking on top of the desk, he saw two framed photos. One was of a blond haired boy in a soldiers uniform driving a train with Zelda flying next to him. Picking up the other one, he closely examined it. Zelda was snuggled up to the same boy in the other picture. Her eyes were closed and both were smiling. The boy's fingers were in Zelda's hair, apparently stroking it.

_That must be him, _he thought. He looked like an average citizen, what could he have that could have possibly attracted the Princess to him? "Guess it's true, you can't choose who you fall in love wit'," he looked around the room. Everything looked luxurious and worth taking. "I went through all da trouble gettin' in, let's see what else I can leave here wit'," he looked back at the picture and started taking out of it's frame.

He stuffed the photo in his coat pocket, and then looked in the draws. Searching trough them, he found two red rupees, a couple of quills, and an open envelope. After putting the rupees and the quills in his pocket, he removed the paper from the envelope and read it. It was a love letter to Zelda; looking at the signature he saw the word Link.

"So dat's da little rascal's name, must be how he won her heart." It was written as if he was stating his feelings for the girl for the first time. It was actually very well written. Perhaps even enough to touch the ruthless Don Vinny. He put it back in the envelope and stuffed it in his pocket. He then grabbed Zelda's diary and left the room, leaving a huge mess behind.

As he was walking through the balcony over the front of the courtyard when a voice called out from behind, "HEY YOU, HALT!"

Maximilien stopped, turned around and saw three guards pointing spears at him.

"What are doing sneaking around the castle at this time of night?" asked the guard in the middle.

"Nothin' of your concern!" said Maximilien drawing his sword.

"Taking up arms against a soldier is a high offense, put your weapon down and come quietly, if you don't want to be in any more trouble," said the two guards to the left and right together.

Maximilien smiled and pointed his sword at them, "come quietly? Ha, you'll never take me alive!" he stepped back to the edge of the balcony.

"Get him!" the soldier in the middle ordered. In the very instant he gave the order, the other two soldiers next to him charged at Maximilien. Maximilien swung his sword, and the heads of their spears spun in the air, twinkling off the moonlight. He pointed his blade at the guards as their spearheads hit the ground. They dropped their headless weapons and drew swords of their own.

The sounds of clang, clang, clang filled the air as their blades hit against each other. Maximilien over powered one and threw him over the edge, he watched as he fell in a bush. He then blocked the other's attack and knocked his blade from his hand. It flew in the air and hit the ground spinning. He then grabbed the unarmed soldier and placed the blade of his sword against his neck.

"Follow me and he dies," said Maximilien. The middle soldier just stood there the whole time, not knowing what to do. Maximilien saw this as the queue to start running. He Jumped off the balcony and landed in a bush. Getting up, he released his captive, and ran as fast as he could through the Castle exit.

He kept running threw the streets of town, hid in an alley, then watched as a bunch of soldiers ran by. After catching his breath, he checked to see if the coast was clear. Knowing they were gone, he ran back to the Casinia head quarters.

"So, you got da goods?" Frankie asked as Maximilien slammed the door behind them.

"I did," he replied reaching into his coat and pulling out Zelda's diary, then sat down, panting.

"Good, good," Frankie took it and started flipping threw the pages. "Da boss'll be very pleased."

"Thanks," said Maximilien still panting.

"And seeing dat you're out of breath, I guess you were caught."

"Yep, but don't worry, I lost dem,"

"I hope so," said Frankie setting the diary down on the table. "So did ya read any?"

"Just one entry, apparently da Princess found da love of her life."

A blank expression appeared over Frankie's face, "wow Max, where have you been?"

"Hey, I'm not really in touch wit' what's goin' on around me,"

"Can see dat,"

Maximilien started emptying the rest of the stuff out of his coat pockets, Frankie watched as he placed them on the table. "Hey Max, what else did ya take?" he asked

"Just things that caught my fancy?"

"And what do ya plan to do wit' all dis junk?" he searched through the pile, and looked at the photo of Zelda with her lover, the open letter, and bunch of quills.

"I don't know, keep for memories of my first mission,"

"I see," said Frankie reading the letter, a grin appeared over his face. "Dis letter here's so sweet that it could make da boss cry," he said mockingly.

"I though da same, so when am I gonna meet da boss anyway,"

Frankie blink a few times before saying, "what'd ya Crazy? Nobody in your rank can meet da boss!"

"Why not?" Maximilien asked.

"Incase a lower rank gets caught and interrogated. Can't spill what you don't know."

"I see," Maximilien said disappointedly.

"Da only one in dis room allowed to meet da Godfather would be Benito," he looked across the table and saw Benito sitting near five other Capos. They watched as he threw a rupee against the table, watched it bounce in the air and land in a beer mug. They cheered as he began drinking. Frankie looked back at Maximilien, "and he can't meet him as intoxicated as he is,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV; The golden mark

Zelda awoke the next morning in a fright. "It was just a dream, only a dream," she said under her breath. She sat up on the bed and looked around the room. It was almost completely dark with the exception of a small patch of light coming through a window. Leaning her cheek against her hand, she thought of her nightmare.

Dark storm clouds covered the land, as a man in black would overthrow the thrown of Hyrule. The land was dark and miserable under this man's reign. Link would then embark on a treacherous journey to put a stop his reign of terror, but then she would see the man torture and kill Link before her very eyes. He would then turn his attention to Zelda, as he raised his sword to strike her down, she awoke.

She took a deep breath then looked to her left. There was Niko, sleeping in his bed. She then heard a faint snore. Moving her head to where the sound was coming from, she saw Link lying right next to her, sound asleep. She sighed lying back down. She nestled her head on Link's chest like it was a pillow as he wrapped his arms around her, and tried to go back to sleep.

She couldn't though, it wasn't that her nightmare still bothered her, she felt completely safe in Link's arms; she just wasn't tired. Lying there on top of Link, she moved her head closer to his as he held her tighter.

After a couple hours she heard yawning, opening her eyes just enough to squint, she saw Niko getting out of bed. She watched as he looked at them, and then smiled. He took a piece of paper and a quill, and started writing. Once he finished, he placed the note on the nightstand between the two beds then went behind the wall that separated the sleeping area from the rest of the house. The sound of bacon sizzling filled the room, _must be cooking breakfast _she thought. Eventually the sounds of sizzling stopped to just be replaced with forks and knife clanging against a ceramic plate seconds later. After that was over, Niko emerged from the other side of the wall, fully dressed and ready to go. He gave Link and Zelda another look, then left the house.

Once Niko was gone, she closed her eyes again. She spent the next few hours lying in bed with Link. She didn't care if she wasn't tired, as long as Link was there with her, she didn't want to get up. Link always made her feel happy and safe, when he and her were fighting Malladus, the only thing that kept her willing to fight and not lose hope was him.

She heard Link yawn. "I know you're awake," he said playfully and gave her a gentle shake.

Zelda smiled and opened her eyes, and saw Link's bright shining face.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied.

Link stretched, then sat up against the headboard. Zelda sat up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She then gently took his wrist and placed it near her head. Link took this as the queue to keep stroking her hair.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Relax," she replied snuggling closer into him.

"Sounds great," he got out of bed, then yawned and stretched. "So where's Niko?"

"I saw him leave a few hours ago," Zelda replied getting up on the other side of the bed. She grabbed the note he left from the nightstand, and then showed it to Link.

"_Thought you'd want some alone time, so I went to Alfonzo's house. Left you some bacon and eggs on the table. Have fun and don't burn the house down,_

_Niko," _he read out loud. "Looks like we have the place to ourselves,"

"That was nice of him," she went over to the dining table, and saw two plates of eggs and bacon. They sat down and ate. After they finished, they snuggled on the couch. Zelda was lying on top of Link with her head rested against his chest.

Link had one arm around Zelda, and the other was again stroking her hair. Zelda would have Link do this a lot, he didn't mind though. In fact, he actually enjoyed it. He loved how soft and silky her hair felt between his fingers.

Zelda closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his fingers gently caressing her head. After about ten minutes, which for her felt like hours, she opened her eyes, looked across the couch, and saw a large bookcase. Out of curiosity, she decided to go take a look. She got up off of Link, went over, and skimmed through the titles.

"What's the matter, don't wanna snuggle anymore?" Link teased.

"I do, just though I'd get something to read," she came halfway through the top shelf, to find stacks of paper instead of books. She took a small stack that was tied together by a small string.

"Well I'm gonna see if the morning paper's arrived," said Link getting up and heading for the door.

"Okay," she said looking at the top page; it was a picture of a bunch of men on a ship, with the exception on one girl. She immediately recognized the girl as her grandmother. Carefully, she removed the paper from the string and looked through the rest of them. The second was of the ship stopping at an island. Her grandmother stood at the bow greeting a boy that looked just like Link. _That must be my grandfather,_ she thought turning to the next picture. This one was of her Grandparents in ancient ruins. Her grandmother was floating in mid air, surrounded by a golden light. The next was of the same thing only her grandmother looked a lot more like her. She turned the page again and saw her Grandmother being carried away by a dark figure, with her grandfather looking shocked and astonished.

She stared at the dark figure carrying her grandmother away. For some reason, he looked incredibly familiar. It was a large, shadowy looking man with a sinister grin on his face. She then remembered her dream. She didn't know why, but the man in this picture made her think of the man in her nightmare, which was obscured because they looked very little alike.

Feeling a little freaked out, she put the pictures back, not evening looking at the next on. She took another thin stack, and examined the top picture. This one was a picture of a castle overlooking a town, with people bustling around. Floating over the castle were three golden triangles with their points touching one another so it looked like one big triangle with a clear, upside down one in the center.

"Wuch ya lookin' at?" said a voice from behind.

"Ah, don't do that!" she jumped, dropping the stack of papers on the floor.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said Link, bending over and started picking up the mess. A newspaper was tucked under his armpit.

"It's all right," she said bending over to help him.

"So you were looking at Niko's story pictures?"

"Niko's what?"

"Story pictures, that's what I call them at least. He uses those when he tells stories,"

"I see," she got up and handed the papers she picked up to Link and then made a mental note to ask Niko to tell the story when he returned.

Link neatly stacked them and put them back on the shelf. He then sat back on the couch and started reading his newspaper. Zelda sat nest to him, rested her head on his shoulder, and read it with him.

He was in the political section, reading about the election for the new chancellor. Sense Cole was gone and Zelda was too young to take the job, they needed a new one as soon as possible. There were two candidates, Vladimir, and Napoleon. Vladimir was by far the most popular. He was considered by many to be one of the most educated men in all of Hyrule. He was a philosopher, historian, and astronomer. Teacher idolized him, which was kind of amusing sense Teacher was at least twenty years older.

The election was today, and by tomorrow Hyrule would have their new Chancellor. Zelda couldn't wait, with a new Chancellor; she would be able to spend more time with Link. The job of the Chancellor was to run the kingdom if something was to happen to the King or Queen and the heirs were too young to take on the job. The constitution stated that the heir to the throne must be at least twenty-five years of age to take on the position, and if the current monarchs were unable to continue before the heir came of age, then the people would elect a Chancellor to take on the task until it was time for the prince or princess to take over.

Zelda's mother was assassinated a few years ago and Zelda was far too young for the job, so the people elected Chancellor Cole to take on the task until she was old enough. Unfortunately, Cole turned out to be a traitor and tried to resurrect the Demon King, but Link foiled his plans. He was successful in Malladus' resurrection, but was short lived when Link ultimately defeated both in the end. Peace and prosperity returned to the land, and Link and Zelda became a couple. With Cole gone and Zelda still too young, the people had to elect a new Chancellor. Yet elections didn't happen overnight, they took months, so Zelda had to temporally take on the job until the election was over, despite the constitution forbidding it. The people didn't seem to mind, she was a pretty popular princess.

So for the last few months she be spending most of her time at a desk doing paper work, with teacher always explaining to her how the job was done, and sense Link and Zelda were together, that made him a potential King, so he'd always be with her learning the job.

"You think Vladimir's going to win?" asked Link putting the paper aside and wrapping his arm around her.

"I hope so," she answered. They were both strong supporters of Vladimir, but the legal voting age was twenty-one, so they couldn't vote.

A mischievous grin appeared over Link's face as he gently dug his fingers into Zelda's stomach. She jumped and went to the other end of the couch.

"Link, you know I'm ticklish," she said giggling.

"Yeah, that's why I did it," he crept closer to her wiggling his fingers. Zelda tried to run but Link was too quick. Before she could do anything, he sat on top of her and continued to tickle her. Zelda's laughter echoed throughout the house.

"This is for the way you woke me up yesterday," Link playfully said. Zelda squirmed and struggled to free herself, but no success. She covered the areas he was tickling with her arms, but he just moved them.

"Please stop," she gasped between laughter.

"But you seem to be enjoying yourself," he teased. "You know, you have a really cute laugh," he added, then closed his eyes listening to her hysterically laugh, which was like music to his ears. He loved the sound of Zelda's laughter; just hearing her giggle made him smile.

Just then the sweet sound of her laughter vanished from his ears, as a sharp piercing pain entered his head. He removed his hands from Zelda and covered his face. Closing his eyes, and gritting his teeth, he tried to tone out the intense pain out and saw him standing in a dark void. He watched as a man in black carried Zelda away. He chased after her calling her name. He ran so fast, he forgot where he was. As he stopped to catch his breath, he saw the Tower of Spirits just ahead on fire.

"Link, Link, LINK," he opened his eyes and saw himself back on the sofa sitting on top of Zelda, his hands were still covering his face, and Zelda's hands around his wrists.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he took his hands off his head; the sharp pain was suddenly gone.

Zelda looked at him for a moment in concern, but then smiled and reached for his stomach and started to tickle him. Link jerked his body back, and as a result lost his balance and fell off the couch. Zelda took complete advantage of this opportunity, and sat on him before he could get up.

"Looks like the tables have been turned," she said and continued to tickle him before he could say anything. Now Link was the one laughing hysterically. Zelda giggled as she finished what she started yesterday morning. Link eventually managed to fight her off. He sat on the floor panting, once he caught his breath, he was knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw Zelda with a pillow in her hands, laughing.

"Oh you wanna play that way?" he said and went to go get a pillow of his own. Their pillow fight went on for quiet a while, but it eventually ended with an undecided outcome. They were exhausted, lying on the floor laughing

Link sat up against the wall. Zelda go up, sat down next to him, and rested her body on his chest. Link wrapped his arm around her.

Zelda grabbed his other hand and laced their fingers together. "I love you," she said moving her body up so that her head was right under his chin and closed her eyes.

He looked at her, and then smiled at her happy expression. "I love you too," he replied and then kissed her head.

He loved how he could always make her happy, even in the unhappiest times. He kept looking at her; _she's so beautiful,_ he thought. Her beautiful blue eyes, her long blond hair, and her soft, smooth skin, he mentally listed then thought he was looking at a goddess. Of course her personality was nothing but more beautiful, she was kind, smart, and funny. He sighed and thought of how lucky he was to have her.

Zelda laid with her eyes closed enjoying her usual attention from Link. It amazed her how such a fierce warrior could be so soft and cuddly, it was hard to imagine such a gentle being in a battle. Link was harmless, and wouldn't hurt a fly most of the time, but when something or someone would threaten Zelda's or anybody else's safety, he would become as fierce as a gladiator.

This was just one of the many things that she loved about Link. His determination to protect her made her feel safe, his kindness made her comfortable to tell him anything. She also loved how he smiled, laughed, blushed, and pretty much anything else about him. Now that she really thought about it, there wasn't anything she didn't like about him.

They remained like this for quiet a while, not wanting to move.

"What's that on your hand?" asked Link

"What's what on my hand?" she opened her eyes, broken away from her trance, and then looked at the back of her left hand. There she saw a shining triangular symbol. It was composed of three golden triangles that combined into one big one. The triangle on the lower left was glowing the brightest.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it looks really familiar."

Zelda kept staring at the mark on her hand. It did look very familiar. She looked over towards the bookcase, got up, and walked to it with Link following close behind. She took out the stack of papers she dropped earlier and looked at the picture of the castle overlooking the town, the same triangle symbol was hovering overhead.

"I think Niko might know what it is," she said.

"Why would Niko know anything about something like that?"

"Look," she handed him the picture.

Link looked at it, and then gave it back. "Heh, maybe he does, he knew all about the Demon King."

"Wouldn't hurt to try, let's go ask him,"

"Don't you think we should get dressed first?"

Zelda looked down at herself and realized she was still in her pajamas. "Good Idea."

After they got dressed, they went over to Alfonzo's house. It was a clear windy day. Zelda covered her hand with the other as they walked through town. Just a little further and they saw the postbox shaking.

As they got closer to it, the mailman appeared out of know where doing his little train impression, and then stopped in front of the postbox.

"Good day," he said saluting them. "Here's a letter for the Princess from Teacher. He seemed really tense when he asked me to deliver it, maybe something has happened at the castle. I know it can't be the election results, we don't hear them till midnight. Well her is your letter," he reached into his mail pouch, pulled out a letter, and then handed it to her. "Well my work here is done," and with that, he left making his train impression.

Once he was gone, Zelda opened up her letter and read it, with Link looking at it over her shoulder.

Zelda,

Last knight the Castle was robbed. Nothing important seems to be taken, I just though I'd inform you. Unfortunately the perpetrator escaped, leaving your office a mess. We looked through everything, but nothing important was gone. Just a photo and some quills. I hope you're enjoying your vacation with Link. Don't worry, once we have a new Chancellor you'll be able to do this more often. I hope Vladimir gets the position, but you already know that. Well have fun and see you tomorrow,

Teacher.

Zelda sighed once she finished reading it. "Can't I just have three days without something happening,"

"Don't worry, it said nothing important was taken,"

"I guess you're right," she looked at her hand. The golden triangle was still visible through her glove. "Well let's go see Niko so we get back to our holiday,"

They walked up Alfonzo's doorstep, and Link knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice from inside.

Link and Zelda entered and saw Niko and Alfonzo sitting at a table drinking coffee.

"So the love birds decided to pay a visit after all," said Niko laughing.

"Actually we just came to ask you something," said Zelda as she and Link sat down.

"Well ask away,"

"Do you know what this is?" she removed her glove and showed him the symbol on her hand. Niko held it towards his face and examined it.

"Well I'll be darned," he said.

"You know what it is?" Link asked; Niko nodded.

"Zelda, you are aware of the sacred power that dwells in you?"

"Yes,"

"Well that's it," he let her hand go.

Zelda looked at her hand. "This is the sacred power in," she paused. "Me?" Niko nodded again.

"So a sacred power really does lie in the blood of the royal family," said Alfonzo holding Zelda's hand up to his face. "I thought that was just a crazy story you made up."

"No, it's most certainly true," said Niko. "All the stories I've told have been based on real fact and experience," he leaned back on his chair. "I've told your story many times. Of course Link wouldn't know that sense he sleeps through every story I told him," Link rolled his eyes as Zelda giggled.

"Wait, by Alfonzo's story, do you mean his triumph over Don Vinny?" she asked, Niko nodded.

"That was one of my most popular ones," he said. "The only ones who didn't listen were Link and Alfonzo himself."

Everyone looked at Alfonzo, and saw him with his head down, trying to ignore the conversation.

"He doesn't really like to talk about it," Niko added. "I can't see why, that whole incident is what made him well known as a legendary swordsman,"

"You wanna know why I don't like to talk about it?" Alfonzo said in a stern tone. "You think it was all fun and games and capturing the so called 'father of crime'?" he looked up at them. "I spend everyday with my life at risk, remember I joined the Casinia as a spy. I had to do all kinds of jobs like looting trains, thievery, and 'protection rackets', did you think I enjoyed doing all those terrible things. They even had me kill somebody, just because they didn't pay a loan off! I didn't want to but I had to so I wouldn't blow my cover and endanger the mission! SO I'M PRETTY MUCH A MURDERER!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. Never have they seen Alfonzo behave this way, they looked closer at his face, and saw tears in his eyes.

"If I blew my cover, I wouldn't have just endangered my own life, but the ones of my closest friends as well." He wiped his eves with his sleeve.

"I-I'm really sorry," said Niko. "I had no Idea,"

"It's all right, just please don't bring it up again when I'm around his, and you two," he looked at Link and Zelda. "You two shouldn't be worrying about this, why don't you just go and enjoy the rest of your vacation,"

Link and Zelda saw this as the queue to leave. He seemed to be pretty eager to have them gone. So off they went out the door.

"Alfonzo's been acting pretty strange lately," said Link stepping away from the house.

"Maybe he's afraid of Don Vinny trying to kill him," Zelda replied. Link headed for the house, but Zelda changed his course to the beach. "I know I would be." She looked at her hand.

"I wouldn't worry about it though, I'm sure he can handle anybody Vinny sends." He took her hand.

"I suppose you're right. If he beat him once, I'm sure he could do it again."

"Let's just try to enjoy the rest of our vacation, we have to leave tomorrow,"

"I know, but remember we'll have our new Chancellor, so we'll have more time together," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Can't wait,"

"Neither can I."

They now found themselves on the beach, they turned left and continued walking. Zelda removed her shoes, and carried them in her free hand. She then linked her other arm with Link's and pulled him closer. They kept walking in the same direction, listening to the sounds of waves and seagulls. After about a mile of walking, they stopped to rest.

Link sat on the sand, and Zelda placed her shoes next to her and laid her head down on Link's lap.

They remained like this for a while until a voice interrupted them. "Well, well, look at what we have here," it said.

Link immediately recognized the voice, "Oh what do you want?" he said. His voice filled with dread.

"What, can't an old friend stop by and say hallo," he walked in front of them. He was a tall and muscular boy about their age, with greasy, black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Zelda asked annoyed.

"Oh well if it isn't Princess Zelda, my name's Terrance, I'm and old friend of Link," he grabbed the back of Link's tunic and pulled him up. Zelda rolled of him and got up. "So you and the Princess really are a couple, I think this is something to celebrate over, don ya think pipsqueak?" he asked holding Link by the back of his shirt. His voice was filled with mischief.

Zelda observed the seen. She didn't believe they were friends. If they were, Links eyes wouldn't be filled with terror.

"For old times sake, let's play uncle," He said putting Link down. He then spun him around, grabbed his arm, and bent it behind his back.

"Ah, uncle…UNCLE," Link yelled in agony.

"Say, what?" he asked bending his arm further.

Zelda watched as Terrance continued to bend Link's arm as Link screamed in agony saying "uncle" over and over again. After a while, he let him go. Link fell to the ground, holding his shoulder. Terrance laughed at the sight. What kind of a friend is he? She thought, making fists. She continued to watch as he grabbed Link again.

"Just like old times, ay pipsqueak?" he mockingly said. "Let's play mercy now," he grabbed his hand and bent his fingers back. Link continued to scream in agony, begging him to stop.

The more Zelda watched, the angrier she became. This scene was absolutely ugly, what kind of friend would do things like this to another friend. "HEY, HE ASKED YOU TO STOP, SO STOP!" she finally yelled. With that he stopped, turned to her direction, and evilly grinned. The look in his eye frightened her; she took a few steps back as he looked back at Link, who was on his knees, his right wrist still in his grasp.

"You need your girlfriend to stick up for you," he mocked. "That is sad," he looked back at Zelda. "Aw how sweet, trying to save your boyfriend from terrible old me." He let Link go and slowly crept towards Zelda. Zelda walked back as he came closer, but Terrance was a little faster and was soon just feet away from her.

"D-don't come any closer, do you know who I am?"

"Does it look like I care? I like you girlfriend," he pushed her to the ground. "You got spunk." He then turned his attention back to Link, and the sound of his screams filled the air once again.

Zelda got up and continued to observe the scene. Never in her life had she ever felt so disgusted. Whom did this boy think he was to do such terrible things to someone as kind and innocent as Link, what did he ever do to him? Also sense he said _"just like old times,"_ then this couldn't have been the first time he did this to him. She continued to watch Terrance lifted Link and tossed him in the ocean, and started laughing. This was the last straw; she couldn't stand watching this any longer.

"HEY, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she yelled and dashed towards him. Before Terrance could react, she drove her fist as hard as she could into his face, knocking him to the ground.

Terrance got up with a hand over his face. "I'll get you for this," he growled. "I KNOW PEOPLE!" and with that said he left.

She tuned her face towards Link and saw him in the ocean, on his knees, rubbing his joints. "Are you alright?" she asked walking towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied lifting his head, revealing a few cuts across his cheek.

"Are you sure?" she kneeled in front of him and kissed his wounds. "Looks like you're really hurt,"

"Yeah, I'm sure, ugh" he grabbed his right arm.

"Who was that guy anyway, and who did he think he was to treat you like that?" she asked grabbing his shoulder and messaging it.

"That was Terrance, the town bully. Before I became an engineer, he'd do things like that to me everyday. He's the reason I wanted to be an engineer in the first place."

"Oh dear, why hasn't anybody reported him?"

"Everyone's told their parents, but they're to scared to confront to confront him. There's a rumor going on that his father's in the Casinia."

"Well, before we leave tomorrow, we need to do something about him," she looked at his face and saw more cuts became visible as blood began to drip from them. "But first we need to treat those wounds, c'mon," she helped him up and headed back for Niko's house.

Once they were inside, Zelda helped Link up on the bed. "Where does Niko usually keep his medical supplies?"

"Under his bed," Link replied.

Zelda reached under Niko's bed and pulled out a small bag. She opened it and pulled out bandages and cloth. Using the cloth, she cleaned the blood and sand off Link's face, and then bandaged his wounds.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she responded and then went behind the wall. Link looked out a window, and was the sun setting, and guessed she was changing into her nightgown. He got up and decided to do the same. He changed into his pajamas climbed back into bed. Moments later, Zelda emerged, and climbed in bed next to him. She then gently pulled Link's head on her chest. Link closed his eyes as Zelda hugged him like a plushy.

It was a little strange having Link in this position; normally it would be the other way around With Zelda laying on Him. He didn't mind though, he thought it was a nice change. He loved how warm her body felt as it soothed his pain.

He opened his eyes as he heard the door open, and saw Niko come.

"Sorry for Alfonzo's behavior a while ago, he really doesn't like to talk about that," he said going over to sit on his bed.

"It's alright," Zelda replied, as Link looked up at him.

"Wow, what happened?" Niko asked looking at Link's bandage covered face.

"We ran into Terrance," he replied.

"Oh my, that boy has certainly gone too far,"

"You're telling me, I just met him today, and already I hate him," said Zelda

"I know, too bad everyone's too scared to do something about it. Well I'm getting tired, time to hit the sack." He climbed in bed and blew out his candle. "Nighty night."

Link closed his eyes again as Zelda held him. "Good night," he said.

"Good night,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: A Civil War Begins

The large, round room was crowded with people eager to hear an important announcement. All the furniture was gone with the exception of a platform at the end, Lit up by a torch on each side. Conversation echoed throughout the room as everyone waited.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" said GorRocko standing in the middle of the crowd with Maximilien, Francesca, Alessandra, Tony, and Isabella.

"I don't know, but I'm almost ready to just forget it and leave," said Tony.

"Just be patient," said Maximilien. "Da boss is addressing da whole Paulo family, dis is quiet an honor,"

"It would be an even better honor if dey'd just hurry up," Tony took out a pocket watch. "We've been waitin' for over thirty minutes."

Just then everyone drew silent as a door swung open. Benito emerged and stood atop the platform. He stood there waiting for everyone's full attention. Once the last of the conversation died out, he began to speak.

"Sorry for keepin' you waitin', but dis is a very important announcement and I thank you for your patience. Now something really big has happened today, big indeed. You see da Godfather, our boss; Don Vinny has decided to declare war on da rest of Hyrule!" Everyone stood there in shock as he finished his sentence.

"Yes I know dis is sudden and very uncasinia like, but da Boss's orders are absolute. Now he would be giving a whole speech about dis, but sense every soldier is searching high and low for him, it wouldn't be a good idea to show himself in public. Instead he has givin' me the task of speakin' in place of him. Just pretend I'm him," he took his parchment and started reading it out loud.

"_Members of da Casinia, after five years I greet you once again. Now times for da Casinia have been quiet dark during my absence. I have kept myself well informed of what's going on when I was in prison. I heard that month after month, more and more members of da Casinia have met da same fate I have. _

_During da five years I have been absent, I heard that half our members have been sent to prison. Now at dis rate da Casinia will soon be dead. Something dat took almost a hundred years to build is now at da brink of demolish? Dat I cannot allow! I WILL NOT JUST STAND AROUND AS MY PRIDE AND JOY CRUMBLES; NO I WILL NOT, I WILL MOST CERTAINLY DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT." _He was now screaming off the top of his lunges. Everyone now watched in interest as Benito continued to read off his paper

"_I AM AWARE THAT A MAJORITY OF YOU HAVE JOINED BECAUSE OF YOUR FAMILIES. YOU HAVN'T DA MONEY TO SUPPORT DEM, SO YOU JOINED US IN ORDER TO GET SOME MONEY! OTHERS HAVE JOINED BECAUSE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY HAS!_

_NOW ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT AROUND AND WATCH AS YOUR FAMILIES ONLY HOPE OR DA SYMBOL OF YOUR HERITAGE DIES?_ _I MOST CERTAINLY HOPE NOT, I HOPE THAT EVERYONE IN DIS ROOM DAT AGREES THAT WE MUST CONFRONT OUR ENIMEY, OUR SPOILED BRAT OF A PRINCESS, AND SHOW HER AND ALL OF HYRULE WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!_

_DIS BEGINS DA NEW ORDER, THE WHOLE KINGDOM WILL TREMBLE AS WE TAKE OUR RIGHTFUL PLACES AS IT'S RULERS. DIS IS TRULY OUR FINEST HOUR!"_ Everyone began to cheer as Benito stepped down from his platform. "Frankie, I would like to talk to you in my study," he said heading back to the door he came in from. Frankie followed him as he went inside.

"WOO, we'll show da rest of Hyrule what da Casinia is all about," said Tony drawing a sword and raising it in the air.

"We most certainly will!" said Isabella. "What do you think Max?" Maximilien just stood there, staring into space. "Hello, Max?"

"Huh, what?" he looked side to side, now that he was broken from his trance.

"What do you think about da boss's actions?"

He stood silently as his companions eagerly awaited his comments. "You really wanna know what I think?" he finally said; they nodded. He sighed, "What was da Boss thinkin'? He's only been free for two days and already he makes a decision as big as dis? What makes him think we can replace ourselves as da government, why would he even want to? What's gotten' into him, we're after money, not revolution. I think if he really does try and start a civil war, dis will truly be da end of da Casinia,"

They stood there not knowing what to say now struck by reality. It was true what would Don Vinny expect to gain by starting a civil war? Why would he want to institute a new government?

"True," Alessandra finally said. "And you know what else, what he said about half the Casinia being arrested isn't true. He must've made it up to convince us to fight this war,"

"How dare you say things like dat?" said Tony. "If anyone else heard you talkin' like dis, we'd have you killed, and I'm da one who dey usually have to do all da killin' jobs. I wouldn't want to have to kill my friends, but I follow my orders without a question. And you should be doin' da same. It doesn't matter if you don't agree to da boss's decision, his orders are absolute, what he says goes. You all took da oath." He sheathed his sword.

"He's right," said Isabella. "Once you join there's no turning back. We all took that oath, and breaking it means death."

"I suppose you're right," said Maximilien remembering when he joined two nights ago, and burned the image stained with his blood. He looked at the palm of his left hand; the cut was still visible. "I just hope he knows what he's gittin' us into. Like I said before, if he really does it, it will most likely end da Casinia. Da odds of a syndicate overthrowing da government are pretty slim, I mean there's only about, I don't know, a hundred people in dis room,"

"I think different," said GorRocko. "Da entire Casinia together makes a pretty big army. Remember, dis is only da Paulo family, and it's pretty small compared to da others. Our bigger ones such as da Porters and Islanders have at least a couple hundred members,"

"And don't forget that we're not only humans, gorons, anoukis, and zoras," Alessandra said. "Ever heard of trains being attacked and robbed by bulblins and miniblin pirates?" Maximilien nodded. "Well that's all the Casinia. With all of them on our side, we're sure to win,"

"And Don Vinny's smarter dan dis," Tony interrupted. "He wouldn't start a civil war with da odds in da other side's favor. He most likely has some kind of secret weapon."

"Hey Max, weren't you sent to steal Princess Zelda's diary last night?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well maybe he plans on using it against her, what else would he want from it?"

"Perhaps, but I don't think it'll be of much use, it's just a diary." Just then Frankie's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Maximilien, Francesca, GorRocko, Alessandra, Tony, and Isabella, Benito would like a word wit' you!" he called out from the doorway. He held the door open letting them in, and then quickly closed it.

Inside was a small room, lit by many candles on a crystal chandelier. Benito sat at his desk staring at a large piece of paper. Frankie stood in front of the door as the six approached his desk.

"You wanted to see us for something?" Maximilien asked looking at the paper and seeing that it was a map of the kingdom.

"Yes, I have a job for you six." He waited until everyone was standing in front of his desk. "You see dis map," he asked, they all nodded. He pointed to Goron Village, "Da Fire Realm is the home of da Marchon family," he then pointed to the pirate hideout. "Da Islanders dwell in da Ocean Realm." He then pointed to Anouki Village.

"Da Cyanada lives in da Snow Realm," Tony interrupted. "Porters in Da Forest, and us, da Paulos, here in da castle town,"

"Um, yes," Benito said.

"Your point?"

"Da boss ordered each family to attack their home realms tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Maximilien blurted.

"Yes, they'll destroy their capital cities from da inside out, once each realm is in his grasp, we'll go for da kill and capture da Castle Town."

"So what's da job, and why didn't you say dis in your, I mean da boss's speech?" Tony asked.

"Because we've been ordered to just lay low for now. Now as I was saying, we have a small problem. Da Porter family has been ordered to attack Aboda Village, but dey're low on supplies." He rolled up his map pulled a smaller one of just the Forest Realm. "In a few hours a train should be arriving to deliver a mass quantity of weapons to da Castle."

"So you want us to highjack it and bring it to Aboda for dem." GorRock interrupted.

"Precisely, now soon they should be making their last pick up stop in Whittleton pretty soon. After it should be takin' dis rout here," he took out a quill and traced across tracks from Whettleton to the Castle Town. "Now it we wait until it arrives to highjack it, people will see us, so you need to ambush it before it reaches here,"

"And how exactly are we going go reach there without a train of our own?" asked Isabella.

"Da Porters were nice enough to lend us a few of deir bulbos. There tied up outside da town walls. Now after you have da train under your control, bring it here," he drew an X right next to Aboda Village. "dere dey'll be waitin for ya. After da task is complete, come right back." He rolled up his map and handed it to Tony.

"Ambush a Train, Highjack it, and bring it to da Porters, got it," he headed for the door.

"Wait, before you go," he stopped. "Max for your outstanding performance last night, I'm placing you in charge of dis task,"

"Really," he looked at his fellow foot soldiers.

"Yes, I see a lot of potential in you, so don't disappoint me,"

"Thanks, I won't," he said and led everyone out the room.

"Wow Max, at dis rate you'll be a Capo, or maybe even da next under boss" said GorRocko as they left the house.

"Perhaps," replied Maximilien. "Dat would be quiet and honor,"

Outside, a gentle breeze blew through the air as dusk filled the skies. People were finishing their work and heading home. They left the city through the Train station. After going around a corner, they found five Bulbos tied to a stake.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll fit on one of dese GorRocko," said Maximilien, "And we're short by one, I think it's best if you just roll."

"Right ahead of you," said GorRocko curling up as everyone else boarded a bulbo. They cut the ropes with their swords and rod off into the sunset. Maximilen led the way, watching trees and rocks go by.

Once the Castle town was no longer on sight, they stopped and dismounted from their steeds. They were right next to tracks that went south, and then came out east and west, so that it represented a T.

"Map please," said Maximilien, Tony handed it to him. "Okay, we should right here," he pointed to an upside down track T right above Whittleton. "Da Train should be commin' from either here, or here," he pointed to the tracks coming east and west. "We need to find a way to stop it so we can board it."

"We could put our bulbos in on the tracks," Francesca suggested. "The engineer would have to stop with them in his way,"

"Yeah, but couldn't he just scare dem away wit' his whistle?"

"Oh no, Bulbos are very obedient creatures. They wont make a move unless you say. Go ahead try, just tell them to get on, they'll listen,"

Maximilien looked over at the five bulbos, "Hey, get on da tracks!" he yelled pointing to the tracks leading north. To his amazement and disbelief, they obeyed. Immediately, they scurried towards the tracks, and motionlessly stood atop them. "Wow, dat was amazing," he said.

"And they won't budge until you say,"

"Dat's a pretty good head ya go on ya shoulders, Francesca"

"Thanks," she started to blush.

"Now everyone behind dat rock, we don't want to lose da element of surprise." Everyone went behind the bolder, and sat around Maximilien as he pulled out the map and drew a rout to the X.

"Okay, after dey stop, we board da train, den what?" He looked up at everybody. "Any ideas," there was silence. Maximilien sighed, "What are you guys good at?"

"Killin' people," said Tony.

"Dat's pretty messed up," said Maximilien giving him a funny look.

"What, I already told you dey usually have me do all da killin',"

"And you call dat a talent?"

"Yeah, why else would dey sent me and nobody else, I know how to completely cover my tracks. I've already gotten away wit' sixty-eight murders,"

"Okay, still messed up, how about you Isabella?"

"I'm a master thief. If I weren't so drunk last night, they probably would've sent me to rob the Castle,"

"Uh huh, and you Francesca?"

"I usually do the brain work, like you said 'I have a good head on my shoulders',"

"Good, GorRocko?"

"I'm da bronze. I usually do all da heavy liftin'."

"Perfect, and how about you Alessandra?"

"I just help out if anyone needs assistance."

"Okay," Maximilien took a moment to process the information. "So here's what we're gonna do. Tony, you and Isabella will sneak aboard da engine once da train stops," he handed them the map. "Make sure da engineer follows da rout I drew, and if he doesn't den you can threaten to kill 'em Tony. Me, GorRocko, Francesca, and Alessandra with hitch a ride on its carts. Once we reach our destination, GorRocko and Alessandra can unload da cargo," they nodded. "And you can think of a plan if somethin' doesn't go as planned," he looked at Francesca.

"Sounds good," they said. After a short while, they heard a train whistle.

"Dat must be it," Maximilien said sticking his head above the rock. He saw a train pulling five freight carts filled with crates approaching the bulbos. It continued to blow it's whistle in an attempt to scare them off, but they didn't budge. The train began to slow down, as it got closer.

"It's stoppin', Tony, Bella, you know what to do." They looked at each other, nodded, and ran behind the bulbos.

Once the Train completely stopped, just feet away from the animals, they watched as they boarded the engine.

"Alright, let's go," he said and ran towards the middle freight cart, everyone else followed him. They climbed on, sat on a crate, and looked inside the engine.

The engineer stood back against the wall with a terrified expression as Tony pointed his sword at him.

"You will follow the rout on this map," said Isabella showing him the map.

"A-and if I don't," the engineer stuttered.

"You die," Tony placed the tip of his blade against the engineer's chin.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me," He started up his train again.

Maximilien sat on his crate feeling the wind blow his hair back, as the train picked up speed. He looked up at the sky and saw it become darker, watched as more and more stare became visible. "How do ya think it'll go?" he asked GorRocko, who was sitting next to him.

"How do I think what will go?"

"You know, da war?"

"Oh," he sighed. "I don't know, I do think we're perfectly capable of winnin', but I wonder how da rest feels about it. I know da Porters wit' deir bulblins and Islanders wit' deir miniblins have no problem; It's just my fellow gorons in da Marchons, and da anouki's in da Cyanada I worry about. I know dey're completely outnumbered."

"I just wanna know why he did dis. He said he's trying to save da Casinia from annihilation, but Alessandra said all he said about half of us in prison wasn't true. Why would he make such a big lie to convince us to do something as unnecessary as dis? What's his real goal?"

"Good question, maybe he's scared of being arrested again. If he is, he's probably going to swing,"

"So he's putting da rest of us in danger to save his own neck, dat's pretty cowardly," he sighed as he looked back up at the sky. It was now completely dark and filled with stars. "I just hope it all fits in da end,"

Francesca and Alessandra sat on the cart behind Maimilien and GorRocko, on top of the same crate. Francesca's eyes were fixed on Maximilien as he talked to GorRocko. She sighed and looked down at her lap.

"What's wrong?" asked Alessandra. "You haven't said a thing since the train started moving."

"Oh it's nothing," she looked back at Maximilien. Alessandra looked over in her direction and smiled.

"Are you in love with Max?" she asked.

"No, of course not," Alessandra looked at her in disbelief. "Okay maybe a little," she looked back at her lap.

"Maybe you should go talk to him,"

"Not right now the Train is moving," she brushed her green

"Well of course not now, but when we return to the Castle Town,"

"What should I say?"

"Just talk to him like anybody else would, maybe about the mission. You should say how good of a leader he was,"

"He's a great leader,"

"Then you should tell him,"

She sighed again, "problem is I don't think he'll like me back. I mean I look just like a child,"

"But you're not you're twenty-two,"

"I know, but it would still be pretty awkward, a fully grown man with a woman that looks like she's a kid,"

The train began to slowdown. Everyone looked to the side and saw a beach. Just ahead were they could see a campfire surrounded by tents. Many bulblins sat on logs around the fire, others were practicing with their bows, shooting bulls eyes set up in front of the ocean, and many more were feeding bulbos. There had to be at least a couple hundred of them in all. Aboda Village could be seen in the distance.

The train stopped in front of the campsite, everyone stood up and stretched their legs.

"Tony, Isabella," Maximilien said. "Stay and make sure da engineer behaves himself. GorRocko, Alessandra, start unloadin'. And you Francesca, come wit' me."

"Now's your chance," Alessandra told Francesca and then went to go help GorRocko lift a crate.

Francesca sighed as she went over with Maximilien towards the fire. Out of all the bulblins, there were only two humans in the whole camp. One was fully-grown, the other looked to be an early teenager.

The two humans got up, and walked over to them. They looked a lot alike. Both had the same greasy, black hair and brown eyes. The only difference in the two was their size.

"Good evening, I see you've got da goods," said the older of the two.

"We did," Maximilien replied. "Everything in dat train's all for you,"

"Good, we really needed it. Da name's Luigi, I'm da under boss of da Porter family, and dis is my son Terrance" he reached out his hand.

"I'm Maximilien, and dis is Francesca. We're common foot soldiers from da Paulo family," he shook his hand and then held out his own hand in front of Terrance. He noticed he had a large black eye. "Golly, what happened to ya lad?" he asked as they shook hands.

"Yeah Terrance, why don't ya tell 'em what happened," said Luigi.

Terrance looked up at Maximilien in embarrassment, "I got punched."

"By who?"

"Go on, tell him who it was," Luigi jabbed his arm with his elbow.

"…By Princess Zelda," Terrance said looking down at his feet.

"When did dis happen?"

"Today,"

Luigi chuckled, "why don't ya tell 'em why she did it,"

Terrance sighed, and looked at him again, "I was picking on her boyfriend,"

Luigi started laughing, "I knew somethin' like dis was bound to happen wit' da way he bullies everybody. You should've seen it when he came home beggin' me to have da Princess killed."

"What did ya say?"

"I scolded him for ratin', I told him if he gets punched, he needs to take it like a man and hit 'em back,"

"I can't hit a girl, it's not right," he said.

"But you'll come runnin' home cryin', askin' me to kill her,"

"I wasn't crying, and you're in the Casinia, you kill people all the time,"

"Never wit' out cause, and she's royalty. Nobody in da Casinia would kill a royal family member for somethin' as small as dat. You still have a lot to learn my son." Terrance crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Your father's right," Maximilien told him. "Bein' in da Casinia is more dan just killin' people, robbin' houses, and talkin' in dis accent, it's a code dat guides you through life. We may be criminals, but we're civilized. We are always required to mind our manners, respect our authorities, and take care of our families."

"Nicely put," said Luigi turning his son around. "You could learn a lot from dis man. How long have you been in?"

"Two days,"

"Wow, only two days and you're talkin' like you've been in for years,"

"I learn from da best, most my family was in."

Francesca stood next to Maximilien, watching GorRocko, and Alessandra carry crates over towards the fire. Bulblins were preying them open, and taking out swords, spears, bows, arrows, and bombs. She looked back at Maximilen, Luigi, and Terrance, longing to be a part of their conversation.

"So do you guys live in Aboda village?" she asked looking over at the distant village.

"Yes,"

"So if Zelda punched you today, does that mean she's over there right now,"

"Yep, our task is to chase her back to her Castle tomorrow. We're kinda doin' a hit and run strategy. Once her and her boyfriend are back home, we retreat back to Papuchia Village and assist our Islander comrades,"

"Can we go see them?"

"I don't see why not," said Maximilien. "Once dey finish unloadin' our cargo," he looked over at the train and Watched GorRocko and Alessandra unload the last crates.

"Can we keep dat train by da way, I think it might really help our war effort," Luigi asked.

"Den how are we goin' to get back home?"

"We'll lend you some of our bulbos,"

"What about da engineer?"

"We'll take him as prisoner,"

Maximilien watched as the last crate was placed in the center of camp. "All right, TONY, BELLA, BRING DA ENGINEER OVER HERE. GORROCKO, ALESSANDRA, I'LL NEED YOU TOO, " he called out. Tony and Isabella emerged from the engine and dragged the train driver over to them.

Luigi called over a couple bulblins to tie him up and take him to a tent. At the same time GorRocko and Alessandra arrived.

"First off, I'm giving dis train to dem, we'll be ridin' their bulbos home," he told them. "Second, would anyone like to see Princess Zelda?" they all said yes.

"Why don't you lead da way Terrance," Luigi suggested.

"Yes father, right this way," he led them all the way to Aboda. He took them to a house by the beach, "right in there,"

Maximilien went in front a window lit by the moon, and kneeled down next to Francesca. Inside was a dark room illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. Straight across he could see two beds. He could see a girl with blond hair lying in one of them. He arms were around a boy lying on top of her, his head nestled on her chest as if it were a pillow. Both were sound asleep, with peaceful expressions on their faces.

"Aw, that's really sweet," Francesca, said. "Just look at them, isn't it just the cutest thing you've ever seen,"

"I guess, I'm just still tryin' to get over da fact dat I'm only a couple yards away from da Princess of Hyrule," Maximilien replied.

"What's the lucky boy's name anyways?" asked Alessandra.

"Link," Maximilien answered.

"How do you know?"

"Read it in Zelda's diary when I stole it last night," he looked closer at him and saw his cheeks covered in bandages. "What happened to his face?" he asked.

"That's my doing," said Terrance.

"You did dat to him? Dang, you really deserved dat punch,"

"Are you guys done yet, can we go now?" said Tony.

Maximilien looked back and him sitting on a rock, "Alright let's go." And everyone started heading back. Francesca gave them one last look and went with them. Once they were back at camp, Luigi gave them five bulbos to ride.

"Thanks for da rides," said Maximilien boarding his steed.

"No problem," Luigi replied. "It's da least I can do for da train, prisoner, and weapons you gave us,"

"Anytime,"

"Hey, why don't we race back home," GorRocko suggested curling into a ball.

"You're on," said Tony!

They all lined up in front of the tracks.

"On your marks," They all said. "Get set, GO!" As they started riding off, GorRocko immediately rolled right past them, and was soon out of sight.

"Damn, he's fast," said Maximilien.

"Yeah, there's no catching up to him," Isabella said. "Let's just compete for second place."

Isabella was first to reach the Castle Town; GorRocko was sitting at the train station waiting for them.

"Ya finally made it," GorRocko said as she dismounted her bulbo.

"Yeah, how 'bout next time you take it a little easy on us, we're not gorons, we can't roll," she sat next to him and waited for the others. After everyone else arrived, they went back to head quarters.

Inside, everyone was training with his or her swords, spears, and bows, getting ready for battle. Benito sat on the platform he made his announcement on and watched.

"You're back," he said as they gather around him. "So how'd it go?"

"Mission accomplished," Maximilien said saluting him.

"Good to hear, so how was Max in charge?"

"He was great," Francesca blurted.

"Really now, well Max, you're now leading every job you and your buddies do,"

"Thanks," he said.

"Now I'd have guys training wit' everybody else, but sense you worked really hard today, I'm givin' you da rest of da evening off. I expect you to train twice as hard tomorrow though."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Count Vladimir

Link slowly opened his eyes, as his sight became clearer, he saw the sun rising through the window in front of him. He then felt something soft and warm under him. It slowly rose and fell under the side of his face. He then heard light breathing. He looked up to find the source of it and saw Zelda's face, her eyes closed and unknowing to her surroundings. Zelda was sound asleep with Link lying on top of her. His head rested on her chest with her arms were wrapped around him.

Link closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat as her chest continued to slowly rise and fall. This was the first time he woke up before Zelda. Normally she'd be waking up before him and would just snuggle into him until he woke up. This time, it was the other way around. Link enjoyed the change. Zelda's body felt warm and cozy, much more comfortable than any bed he's ever slept in. Link just sighed as he wrapped his own arms around her. He laid there for about an hour or so, for him, which felt like eternity.

He opened his eyes as he felt something wet touch his forehead. Looking up, he saw Zelda smiling down at him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," he replied lifting himself off her and sitting up.

"How's your face?" Zelda asked sitting up in front of him.

"A lot better," he placed his hand over the bandages that covered his cheeks.

"That's good," she kissed his bandage-covered cheek and then climbed out of bed. "So what do you want to do before we leave today?"

"Up to you," he said getting himself out of bed,"

"But you always have me pick what we do together, I think you deserve to choose this time,"

"Alright let's see," he placed his hand over his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "I got it," just then, loud bangs could be heard outside before he could finish his sentence.

"Will you two lovebirds keep it down," said Niko, who was lying in his bed curled under a blanket.

"That's not us," said Zelda looking out a window. Outside she saw a whole pack of bulblins marching into the village, firing their bomb arrows at anything in their way. There had to be at least fifty of them. "Oh no,"

"What, what's happening?" Link asked coming over towards her.

"We're under attack!" she said turning around.

"What, you can't be serious," said Niko getting out of bed.

"Look for your self," said Link who was now looking out the window. He was then knocked backward as a bomb arrow blew up the window and a large proportion of the wall. Zelda and Niko shielded their faces as pieces of wood and glass flew in every direction.

"LINK," cried Zelda rushing to his side and reaching out her hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he took her hand and pulled himself up. Looking out the large hole in the wall, he saw a crowd of screaming people running from the bulblin charge as they crept closer and closer, firing bomb arrows in every direction.

"Zelda," said Link. "Stay here with Niko, I'll take care of them,"

"Link, no stop!" she cried as Link went for the hole in the wall. Link immediately stopped and turned around.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said.

"No you won't, you don't have a sword. You can't beat all those bulblins unarmed." A few more bomb arrows hit the roof, blowing holes in the ceiling.

"Zelda's right," said Niko. "Running into battle unarmed would be a very reckless thing to do,"

"But what else can I do? I can't just stand around while innocent people get hurt!"

"But Link," Zelda said. "If you just go running into battle without anything to defend yourself with, all you'll accomplish is getting yourself hurt…. or worse," she shuddered at the thought. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Link; he was the most important thing to her. She didn't know what she'd do with out him. "Please, just stay in here where it's safe," a single tear dropped from her eye.

"…Zelda," he said and walked over towards her. She immediately pulled him in a tight hug as more bomb arrows hit the house.

"Don't mean to interrupt such a tender moment," said Niko. "But I don't think we'll be any safer in here than outside." Everyone ducked as another bomb arrow hit the roof, blowing a relatively large hole in it. Pieces of wood began to cover the floor.

"He's right," said Link. "If we stay in here any longer, the whole house will just collapse on top of us, and if we try running away, we'll just be shot down by bomb arrows." Then just as quickly as it started, the banging fell silent.

Link, Zelda, and Niko looked out the hole where the window used to be. Alfonzo and another man could be seen not too far away. They stood face to face, both with swords in their hands. The crowd of bulblins stood behind the man, watching anxiously for the two to start fighting.

"Is that Luigi?" said Niko pointing at the man in front of Alfonzo.

"I think so," said Link placing his hand above his eyes to get a better look at him.

"Who's Luigi?" Zelda asked.

"Terrance's' father,"

"Yeah and I see Terrance over there," she pointed to a boy in the far side of the bulblin mob with a large black eye.

"Wow Zelda," said Link. "You really got him good."

"Thanks, he deserved it for what her did to you," she placed her hand over the bandages on his checks.

The sounds of metal clanging could be heard in the distance. The three looked where the sound was coming from and saw Alfonzo and Luigi fighting with each other with their swords. Their swords kept clanging against each other as they moved left, right, up, and down. The bulblins seem too drawn into the intense duel to notice anything else.

"Link," said Zelda. "Sense we won't be any help directly, we could just get back to the Spirit Train while everybody's distracted by the fight. We can go back to the Castle and send some soldiers here to help."

"Not a bad idea," Link replied looking over at the Spirit Train, it seem to be untouched by the siege. He and Zelda then looked over at Niko. "Coming with us?"

"No thanks," he replied. "You two go I'll stay here. Alfonzo would need someone to help treat his wounds if he gets hurt,"

"If you insist," They looked out at the Spirit Train parked in the station, then at Alfonzo and Luigi fighting. "Alright let's go," Link said and immediately bolted out the hole in the wall with Zelda right next to him, both were still in their pajamas. They ran as fast as they could towards the Spirit Train, not looking back once.

"LINK, ZELDA!" yelled Alfonzo as they reached the train station. They both stopped and looked behind. Alfonzo's and Luigi's swords were collided together. Both were pushing as hard as they could in an attempt to overpower one another. Alfonzo was looking back at Link and Zelda while Luigi looked straight at him. Both their faces were red as sweat trickled down.

"GET OUT OF HERE SAVE YOURSELFES!" he yelled and looked back at Luigi. Link and Zelda then noticed that every bulblin was now looking at them and not at the opposing enemies; all had their bows aimed at them.

"DON'T JUST STAND DERE, GET DEM!" Luigi yelled as continued trying to overpower Alfonzo. With that said they all fired their bows at the two. Zelda Screamed as bomb arrows exploded all around her. Link stood in front of her to shield her from the explosions and escorted her to the engine. Once they were both inside, Link immediately started the train as bulblins continued to fire miss shots.

The whistle blew as the Spirit Train began to move. Alfonzo, Luigi, and the army of bulblins watched as it left the station, their swords still in a dead lock. Once the Spirit Train was completely gone, Luigi looked at Alfonzo with a sinister grin on his face.

"Mission accomplished," he said coolly and then swung his sword in a circular motion, knocking Alfonzo's sword from his hands. He then kicked him, knocking Alfonzo to the ground. Alfonzo looked up and watched his sword fly high in the air, and then turned back down towards Luigi. Luigi raised his free hand and caught it.

"Nice sword, I think I'll take it," he said pointing it to Alfonzo, who was still on the ground. "Now da boss has a bone to pick wit' you, I wonder how he'd award me if I took car of you once and for all."

"So it's true, you really are in the Casinia," Alfonzo said angrily.

"So you're finally figurin' that out?" he chuckled. "Ha, look at da great Alfonzo now, so tattered and pathetic as he waits for his opponent to finish him. So much for 'legendary swordsman',"

"Go ahead, finish me! But you'll never get away with this, you and your so-called boss! Link and the Princess have just fled, and they're most likely going back to the Castle. Once they tell what's happened, soldiers will be sent right away to deal with you!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about dat," he placed the tip of his sword on his neck. "Once dey arrive, I'll be long gone. Besides, other towns and villages are receivin' da same treatment as we speak. A state of war now exists between da Casinia and da rest of Hyrule, and you shouldn't take us lightly." He pulled the sword away from Alfonzo. "Now consider yourself lucky dat I'm not killin' you. Da only reason I'm not is because I think Don Vinny might want the pleasure of doin' it himself." He sheathed his own sword then started spinning Alfonzo's in his hand. "We got what we were after, so I don't think we should be stayin' here any longer," he turned around and started walking away, Terrance and the army of bulblins follow close behind. Alfonzo watched as they left the village, their images became more and more distant.

Zelda held tightly on to Link as he drove the train.

"Can you blow the whistle for me?" Link asked as they approached a whistled sign.

"No problem," she said taking an arm off Link and giving the whistle a good tug. Once the whistle blew, she quickly put her arm back around him.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome," she looked to her right. "Link look!"

Link did and saw the herd of bulblins marching away from Aboda Village. "They're…leaving," he said.

"I wonder why?"

"I don't know, maybe they got what they came for,"

"But what could they possibly want there?"

"I don't know, but at least they're gone,"

"We're still sending soldiers over there, incase they come back,"

"Of course we are," he started to slow the train down. Zelda looked out a front window to see the Castle Town just ahead. Once they stopped, they climbed out of the engine and ran straight for the castle. Once inside, they went straight for the soldier training room.

Russell stood in the corner as a bunch of soldiers practiced with their spears when Link and Zelda came running in. They stopped in front of Russell and started catching their breath.

"Wow what's the hurry?" Russell asked as Link and Zelda continued panting.

"Huff, huff, Aboda Village, huff, under attack, huff, huff, huff, please help," Zelda said between her pants.

"Princess, was that you running in the castle corridors," said Teacher as he entered the room.

"Teacher," said Zelda. "Aboda village was just attacked, we need to send soldiers to help,"

Teacher looked at Russell and nodded.

"Your highness," said Russell. "Parliament wants to see you right away!"

"Parliament?"

"Yes," said Teacher. "And bring Link with you, this should be a good learning experience for a potential King"

"But why does Parliament want to see me?"

"You'll find out when you get there,"

Zelda looked at Link, who seemed to be just as confused as her. After a moment, they nodded and went for the door.

"But before you go, I suggest you change out of your clothes," said teacher. Link and Zelda stopped, looked at each other, and blushed realizing they were both still in their pajamas.

"Let's go," said Link. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we'll know exactly what's going on." Zelda led Link back to their bedroom. After they took a pair of their everyday clothes, Zelda went into the wardrobe and Link changed in the middle of the room. Once Link was finished, he gave Zelda the okay to come out.

She emerged from the wardrobe in her everyday dress. She looked at the back of her right hand as she pulled her glove over it and watched as the golden triangle shined through. "Let's get this over with," she said grabbing Link's hand.

They left the Castle and into town. As they kept going, they noticed that nobody was paying any attention to them for the first time.

"Wow, everyone's really quiet today," said Zelda. "Normally everyone would watch and adore us,"

"I know, I wonder what's gotten into them,"

"I don't know, but they seem pretty uneasy," They came up to a large, round stone building with a large, wooden double door at the entrance. "Well, here we are," she grasped one of the door handles and pushed it open.

Inside, was a large, round room, covered in red carpet, and a fountain in the center. To the left and right were two more double doors identical to the one they entered in. Straight across was a large narrow hallway. Link looked up and saw that there was no ceiling, and the sun shining through lighted the whole room.

"Your highness," said a man who was standing in front of the fountain. He walked over to them and kneeled.

"You may rise," Zelda said as soon as he was down, he obeyed.

"Right this way," he led them down the hallway straight across fro them.

Their shadows disappeared as the roof over the hallway covered their heads. They continued to follow the man as he led them further and further down. Halfway down, torches against the walls illuminated the windowless corridor.

"Right in here," he said as they came up to a door at the end. He opened it allowing them in. Inside was a small room with a rectangular table in the center. A lit fireplace stood in the very end. Sitting at the sides of the table were the Anouki Honcho, Goron Elder, and Whittleton Chief along with many other unnamed gorons, anoukis, and humans. At the far end of the Table, which was in front of the fireplace, sat someone holding a newspaper in front of him. The only part of him that could be seen was his hands, which were covered with thin, white gloves.

"You wanted to see me for something?" said Zelda once the door was tightly closed.

"Yes," said the Elder Goron. "Please have a seat."

Zelda sat down at the empty chair straight across from the man with the newspaper in front of him. The Whittleton Chief got up and pulled a chair next to Zelda for Link to sit.

"Now your highness," said the Anouki Honcho once everyone was seated. "You are aware of the election for the new Chancellor yesterday, right?"

"Oh my, I almost forgot," she smacked her forehead.

"I see, well your highness, I would like you to meet Hyrule's new Chancellor." Everyone looked towards the man sitting at the end as he put his newspaper down. He was a tall, slim man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a black morning suit, with a top hat, and a monocle over his right eye.

"Count Vladimir!" Zelda said excitedly.

"Princess, what times have passed?" he said. "Last time I saw you, you were so little," he got out of his seat and walked over to them.

"You two know each other?" Link asked.

"I was a close friend with her mother and grandparents. So must be the little thief who stole our Princess's heart," he said to Link reaching out his hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you, the name's Vladimir, Count Vladimir,"

"Link," he replied shaking his hand.

"Now Princess, I'd love to catch up and get to know your little boyfriend, but we have some serious and unfortunate matters to discuss." He went back to his seat.

Link and Zelda both filled with dread at Count Vladimir's statement. "What kind of matters?" Link asked realizing Zelda was too hesitant to ask herself.

"Go ahead," Vladimir said to the man sitting next to him.

"Your highness," the man began. "You are aware of Don Vinny escaping from prison a few nights ago?"

"Yes, I am,"

"Well last night we received a declaration of war between the Casinia and the rest of Hyrule from him, and a very threatening on at that. Now we're not utterly sure if he was being serious or not. We think it was more likely some sort of vile joke or a false threat to inflict fear,"

"It's not a joke, it's true!" Zelda blurted. "Aboda Village was just attacked by any army of Bulblins led by a resident named, um,"

"Luigi," said Link.

"Yes, thank you. Luigi, a man rumored to be in the Casinia!"

"I see," said Count Vladimir putting his hand over his face. "So a state of war now exists between the Casinia and this Kingdom."

"But I don't understand," said Link. "Why would a band of thieves and pirates want to start a civil war?"

"That's a really good question," said Vladimir adjusting his monocle. "But unfortunately I can't provide that answer. I have a few guesses. Perhaps Don Vinny was afraid of being convicted again and possibly being sentenced to hang. Or maybe they decided to go farther in their criminal careers and commit treason," he let out a sigh. "Unfortunately Don Vinny didn't state the causes that impelled him to do so, all we really got was a letter of threats. Well I must thank you for informing me on the fate of Aboda Village, I'll send soldiers immediately there,"

"Thank you," said Zelda. "That's why we came here,"

"Well I wouldn't be doing my job as Chancellor if I didn't. This isn't something that shouldn't be taken lightly. With all the bulblin bandits, miniblin pirates, and unnamed people that are in, Don Vinny has a whole army at his command. I am confident he'll lose, but it is going to get ugly. Think about all the unnamed members living among us in this town, they could attack at any minute," he stopped once he noticed the horror over Link's and Zelda's faces and let out another sigh.

"At least this could mean the end of the Casinia once and for all," said the Goron Elder. "The Casinia has ruined our days almost sense this kingdom was founded, I think it's time we settle this once and for all,"

"I agree," the Anouki Honcho.

"Me too," said the Chief of Whittleton.

"Perhaps," said Vladimir still looking at Zelda and Link. "Now I must apologies to you both. You two are children for goodness sakes, you shouldn't be discussing about potential blood baths. I also apologize for the ordeal you two went through back at Aboda."

"Don't be," said Zelda. "I'm the Princess of Hyrule, it's my duty to know what's going on in my kingdom, even if I'm too young to hold any political power. Besides, with the military under your command, we're sure to have a swift victory with little blood shed. You're the brightest man that this kingdom's ever known."

"You're too kind," said Count Vladimir. "Well now, sense you're all up to date, I think you may leave, it was really nice seeing you again Princess, and meeting you Link,"

"It was nice meeting you too," Link as he and Zelda got out of their chairs. He held the door open for Zelda and then followed her out the room.

"What else can go wrong?" said Zelda once Link closed the door.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Link putting an arm around her. "The Casinia doesn't stand a chance with the military under Count Vladimir's command,"

"I know it's just that this wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be just me and you," she said as they continued down the hallway.

"It still can be,"

"It just won't be the same, we can't just kiss and cuddle while innocent people get hurt. Not even Count Vladimir can prevent every casualty. He's good, but not that good. Remember what Anjean told us about how we had to watch over the land?"

"Yes I remember," they were now back in the large, round room they entered in.

He felt that exact same way as Zelda, but was there really anything they could do about it. They did defeat Malladus a few months ago, but this was a completely different situation. When they were struggling against the Demon King, there were specific things they had to do, like restoring the Spirit Tracks or Obtaining the Bow of Light, but in this case, their enemy was just an ordinary man, there was no specific method in defeating him. Link could win a swift and easy victory over him and end it right away, but his location was unknown. He could assist the soldiers on the front lines, but the war was soon to spread all over the land and Link couldn't be in two places at once.

They sat down in front of the fountain in the center. Zelda rested her head on Link's shoulder and listened to the water pouring down. She grabbed Link's free hand and laced their fingers together. He troubles were soon melted away as they continued to cuddle.

"So wait," said Link. "Isn't this where all the laws are made?"

"Yes, in there is the House of the Common," She pointed to the wooden door to the right. "And there is the House of the Lords," she pointed to the on the left.

"Wanna go take a look?"

"All right," they got up and walked towards the door leading into the House of The Lords.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," said someone behind them just as Link touched the doorknob. They turned around and saw Count Vladimir with a cane.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Why do you think?" He shook his head seeing them shrug their shoulders. "What do you think they're doing in there?"

"Making laws," said Zelda.

"And laws are just like sausages, both are best not to be seen made. Now listen, I wish to treat you two to lunch. I'd really like to catch up and get to know our future King. So what do you say?"

"Sounds Great," said Zelda." What do you think Link?"

"It sounds nice,"

"Splendid, there's a good restaurant not far from here. Let's go, it's on me." He led them out of Parliament and into a café a few buildings down. Inside, the floor was covered in red carpeting with many round tables. They were seated at one right next to a window. Link and Zelda sat next to each other while Vladimir sat straight across.

"So how've you been these six years?" he asked Zelda.

"Pretty well, and how was your voyage?"

"Great, now," he looked at Link. "I'd like to learn a little more about you Link. Now first off, how old are you?"

"Thirteen,"

"And are you a soldier?"

Link shook his head, "Engineer,"

"Then why do you ware a recruits uniform?" Link's eyes widened at his question. Both he and Zelda had agreed to keep their struggle against Malladus a secret, but that is where the whole adventure begun.

Just then a waitress walked up and handed them each a menu. "Hello," she said. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"What should I tell him?" he whispered to Zelda while Vladimir was preoccupied. "If I tell him for a disguise to help you sneak out the castle, he'll get suspicious and pressure us into telling him everything."

"I don't know, if we lie he'll notice. We can't lie to save our lives… I got it, just tell him a thought you looked good in it. It's not necessarily lying because I really do," Link blushed at her statement.

"Hello!" Vladimir said over their whispering.

"Huh, what?"

"What would you two like to drink?"

"Oh, um, milk," Link said.

"Me too," said Zelda.

"Okay," said the waitress. "That's one water and two milks. All right, I'll be back shortly with your drinks and ready to take your orders." She walked away.

"Now where was I," Vladimir said opening his menu. "Oh yes, so Link, why are you dressed in a soldiers uniform if you're not a soldier?"

"Zelda thought I looked good in it," he tried to maintain a straight face.

"I see, well it most certainly does look good on you. Now then how did you two meet? It's not everyday a royal family member falls in love with an engineer."

"It all started on his graduation," said Zelda. "When I was giving him his engineer certificate, well um," she paused, trying to think of a lie.

"Yes go on,"

"We just started talking and became fast friends," Link said. "Then as you probably already heard, she was kidnapped by former Chancellor Cole. Well I'm the one who rescued her from his clutches and returned her back to the castle safely,"

"Wow, quiet an exiting story, so what exactly brought you two together?"

"Well," said Zelda. "Ever sense we first met, we did have feelings for each other. Well, the more time we spend together, the deeper our feelings went. The problem was, neither of us had the courage to admit them. Well I found Link one day crying over the frustration of not being to tell me how he felt. Of course as his friend and someone I had very strong feelings for, I couldn't just let him sit there and sob, so I tried to comfort him. Of course he was stubborn about it and wouldn't tell me what was bothering him, but eventually I got him and he told me how he felt."

"And I'm guessing you told him how you felt, you became a couple and lived happily ever after?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Link as the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"Well I call a toast," he raised his glass of water. "To you two,"

"To us," they clanged their glasses of milk with his and took a sip.

"Are you all ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"Oh, yes, yes," said Vladimir. "I'll have a crab,"

"And you two?"

"Um, I don't know," said Link. "What are you having Zelda?"

"Hmm, I think I'll have a cucco,"

"Yeah, you can just get us a cucco to share,"

"Okay, that's one crab and one cucco coming right up," she then walked away.

"Alright, let me tell you a little bit about myself. You likely already heard of me though, I am pretty famous. So before I begin, what do you already know about me?"

"Very little," said Link. "You're a philosopher, astronomer, and historian. You also served a couple terms in Parliament."

Vladimir nodded. "And do you know any of my famous discoveries or accomplishments?"

"You think the Sun is in the center of the universe not the Earth, and you invented the reflecting telescope, that's about it."

"You know about my work as a lord in Parliament. Tell me, do you know my most famous action while there?" Link shook his head.

"Hmm, why don't you tell him Princess?"

Zelda giggled. "He told the longest filibuster in Hylian history,"

"That's right," he said proudly. "Now before we go any further, you know what a filibuster is, right,"

"Yes,"

"Well, I spoke for forty-eight hours straight. When the author of the bill I was trying to shoot down finally decided to withdraw it, I passed out. Woke up in the castle a few hours later, apparently Queen Zelda I wanted to congratulate me for my accomplishment. Well I was knighted for it, and ever sense then I had a good relationship with the royal family."

"Wow, very fascinating. What kind of things did you talk about during the filibuster?"

"Well you know you're allowed to talk about anything you want when the floor recognizes you as long as you keep talking. Normally if someone is conducting a filibuster, they just bring something to read. Well I don't have the attention span to read out loud, so I," he looked at Zelda who seemed eager to say something. "Why don't you tell him what I did?"

"He sang," she giggled.

"Heh, heh, heh, that's right. Not only am I the one to conduct the longest filibuster, but I'm also the first to sing in one! Now six years ago, I left this kingdom and embarked on a voyage to explore the worlds unknown. Now while out at sea, just like you two, I have also found love," he removed his right glove and showed then a golden ring around his finger.

"You're married?" Zelda gasped, Vladimir nodded. "What's her name?"

"Antigone," he replied putting his glove back on.

"Where is she?"

"At the castle,"

"So do you have any children?" Link asked.

"No unfortunately, a few years ago she fell off a balcony, and because of that, she is unable to produce any offspring,"

"Sorry to hear that," Link and Zelda said together.

"Thanks, it is pretty disappointing not having the pleasure of raising kids, oh well at least we have each other. Now, while I was exploring the world, I made many discoveries that I think will better explain the founding of this kingdom. I wrote them all into a book and plan on publishing it soon,"

"I think Teacher will be very excited to hear that," said Zelda. "He's a huge fan of you. He's read all your books and is always quoting you during his lessons,"

"Really, well I'll see it to that he receives the first copy." The waitress arrived with their meals. Link and Zelda each took a leg of their cucco while Vladimir started to crack the shells of his crab. "Well, a few months ago, I returned to Hyrule with my new wife and discoveries. When I learned that Hyrule was in need of a new Chancellor, I decided to run. I won unanimously, and here we are,"

They continued to talk as they ate, Zelda and Link told Vladimir all what he missed during the six years he was gone from the death of Queen Tetra and to the rise and fall of Don Vinny. Count Vladimir, in return, shared his knowledge and words of wisdom.

"Well Princess," said Vladimir as they finished their last bite. "It's been a pleasure catching up and getting to know your boyfriend, but I have speeches to make and hands to shake."

"It's been real nice seeing you again," Zelda replied. "Thanks for taking me and Link out to lunch,"

"No problem, and it was real nice meeting you Link,"

"Real nice meeting you," they shook hands.

"I think our Princess has made a good choice, you're a bright young man and I think you'll make a great King someday. Now before we depart, I must ask you two a couple favors,"

"Anything," said Zelda, Vladimir smiled.

"First off, I don't want you two worrying about this war, you're thirteen be thirteen. Don't worry; it'll all be over in about a week or so. Second, I would like you to drop this in a post box for me," he reached into his morning coat and pulled out a letter.

"No problem," they said and left.

"You're right," said Zelda taking Link's hand. "We don't have anything to worry about with him in charge,"

"See what did I tell you,"

"It's just that I haven't seen him in so long, I forgotten how smart he was."

"Let's just do what he asked and not worry about it." They dropped Count Vladimir's letter in a post box and then went back to the Castle.

"So how'd it go?" asked Teacher leaned against a wall as they entered the foyer.

"Well," said Zelda. "A state of war now exists between Hyrule and the Casinia,"

"Hmm, I knew this was bound to happen. With us trying to put an end to their activities and them trying to fight back, a war was bound to brake out. So did you meet our new Chancellor?"

"Why yes we did, you exited Vladimir won?"

"Of course I am, I voted for him, and you know how big of a fan I am of him and his work. So what did you think about him Link?"

"He's a pretty nice guy, very intelligent and dedicated too,"

"Hmm, well there's someone I'd like you two to meet, please come with me," he led them down a hallway and into the castle sitting room. Sitting at one of the chairs was a young woman reading a thick book. She had blond hair and a cute face.

"Hello Teacher," she said, eyes still fixed into the book.

"Hello Antigone, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She rolled her eyes towards them.

"Oh my, you must be Princess Zelda," she said putting her book down and walking up to them. "I'm Antigone,"

"Vladimir's wife," Zelda interrupted shaking her hand.

"Princess, it's rude to interrupt someone," said Teacher.

"On don't worry Teacher it's quite alright. But yes, I am Vladimir's wife."

"Well, welcome to Hyrule," said Zelda.

"Why thank you,"

"So how do you like it here?"

"Oh it's nice, definitely worth the year long sail. And you must be her boyfriend,"

"Um I am," said Link blushing. "Name's Link," he shook her hand.

"Aw, you two make such a cute couple," she took Link's hand and placed it in Zelda's. The two turned scarlet at her action.

"So how did you and Vladimir meet?" Zelda asked.

"Oh it happen a few years back when he and his crew docked on the shores of my Island," she and everyone else sat down.

"And what Island are you from?" Link asked.

"Oh, just a small one hundreds of miles away from here. It took us about a year to get from there to here,"

"Wow, that's far,"

"So what's the name of the Island?" asked Teacher.

"My Husband requested me not to tell anybody. He wants everyone to find out when they read his new book about his voyage,"

"And when will it be released?" Teacher eagerly asked.

"I don't know, he never told me,"

"Hmm, well I can't wait to read it. Being gone for six years and traveling that far, he's bound to have discovered something interesting,"

"So what book were you just reading?" asked Link.

"Oh, just another book my husband wrote. It's about his theory of the sun being in the center of the universe," she picked it up and handed it to him. It was thick with a red cover. It's title read _the center of the universe_.

"Out of all of Vladimir's ninety-eight books," said Teacher as Link flipped through the pages. "That one's my favorite,"

"Wow, that's a lot of books," said Zelda.

"And I read them all. Most of the things I've taught you, I learned from his works. I can't wait to read his new one,"

"Oh I don't think you'll be disappointed," said Antigone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: A retired general.

Count Vladimir, Russell, and Teacher all stood around a small table in the soldier training room. The door was shut and locked, the shades were pulled tightly down, and the only source of light was a bunch of candles set up all around the room.

"So what's the damage done so far?" asked Vladimir.

"Well Mr. Chancellor," said Russell. "We have some good news and we have some bad news."

"Let's begin with that good news shall we,"

"The good news is the attack on Aboda wasn't that bad. Nobody was hurt, and by the time the soldiers arrived the attackers were gone. Only a few houses were damaged, and the soldiers are helping them repair."

"Good to hear, now the bad news,"

"Well Mr. Chancellor," he hesitated for a moment. "Aboda Village wasn't the only village attacked yesterday. At about the same time of Aboda's siege, Anouki Village, Goron Village, and Papuchia Village were also attacked. Goron and Papuchia have completely surrendered while the siege at Anouki Village continues," He took a quill and, on the map of Hyrule laying on the table they stood around, drew a vertical line on the western edges of the Fire and Ocean Realm. "This right here is the front line. Everything east of it belongs to the enemy, the Casinia."

"I see, well we're going to need to do something right away seeing as how fast this is spreading,"

"Mr. Chancellor, may I make a suggestion?" Teacher asked.

"You may,"

"Well sense the battle at Anouki continues, the rest of the Casinia is likely to head there and assist them. If we can send enough soldiers, we should be able to save the city and inflict great loss on the other side."

"Perhaps, or maybe that's just what they want us to think. Why else haven't they finished it off yet? I know they're perfectly capable they captured two other villages. I say they're using Anouki Village as a decoy; to get us to send everything we have there and boom we're sitting targets. Look how close the front is to the Castle Town, if they get this, it's over. Now I do think we should sent some over there to help, but not all of them. Exactly how much soldiers do we have Russell?"

"I don't know, somewhere around fifteen hundred,"

"And how many are in Aboda Village right now?"

"Fifty,"

"Alright, give me a minute," he took a minute to process the information. "May I use your quill Russell?"

"Yeah, here you go,"

"Okay, here's the plan, I want you to keep all the soldiers now in Aboda Village over there," he drew a curved line between the Castle Town and the Tower of Spirits. "Build a line of defenses here, send about five-hundred soldiers. Then I want one hundred sent to Anouki to try to end the uproar, then sent about four hundred fifty to the front lines to prevent their advance anywhere. We'll keep the rest here incase any members try to attack this town from the inside."

"Sounds good," said Russell.

"How about you Teacher, what do you think?"

"I think it might work,"

"Okay then it's settled. Russell, do everything you can to make sure this plan is carried out," he rolled the map and handed it to him. "This meeting is adjourned." With that said, Russell left the room as Vladimir and Teacher pulled up the window shades and blew out the candles.

"Um, Mr. Chancellor," said Teacher once they were finished.

"Oh please, call me Vladimir,"

"Yes of course, well I just wanted to say how much of a fan I am of your work,"

"So I heard,"

"I see, well I don't want to take up any of your time. I'll just let you be,"

"No, no, no, come take a walk with me,"

"Oh, I'd be honored," They walked out the room and into the courtyard.

"So tell me a little about yourself,"

Teacher couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the great Count Vladimir really interested in getting to know him? "Oh well, as you already know, I'm Princess Zelda's personal instructor. My job is to ready her for when it's time for her to take the throne. I've taught her everything she knows from manners to political affairs."

"Hmm, and I can see you've don't a great job too. She did very well ruling while there was no Chancellor,"

"Thanks, I've learned from the best. I've read all your books and a good chunk I taught her, I learned from what you wrote."

"Really now, so why haven't I ever seen you when I'd visit the Castle six years ago?"

"That's because I was a much busier fellow back then. Nowadays, there's just not much left to teach her. She's a very fast learner, and sense she's thirteen, I don't need to be babysitting her anymore," he sighed. "I've been like a father to her, she makes me so proud."

"She should, I think she'll make a great Queen someday, and Link… Oh he would make a great King,"

"Yes, I've also taught Link all about politics, but they're only thirteen. You do realize how adolescences can exaggerate those kinds of feelings? The odds of them actually getting married someday are pretty slim."

"Oh I beg to differ, there are exceptions to every rule after all. Remember King Link and Queen Tetra? Well they were together sense they were that very same age, and they married and lived long and prosperous lives together. Also as a philosopher I have spent much time studying love, and just by looking at them I can see their love for each other runs pretty deep."

"How can you tell?"

"It's just something you learn after years of research and experiments."

There was a long moment of silence, as Teacher thought about everything he told him. He was right, this kingdom's first King and Queen were together since they were that very same age, and of course when was the last time Count Vladimir was wrong about something?

After a while, Vladimir decided to break the ongoing silence. "Now, you've done a great job," he said adjusting his monocle. "But I believe there's something you for got to teach her."

"And what might that be?" Teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"The process of law making,"

"No I didn't, she knows all about that,"

"Really now," a sly expression appeared over his face. "Well yesterday, down at Parliament, I caught them trying to enter the House of the Lords,"

"Your point?" Teacher asked even more puzzled

"How many times do I have to say it, there are two tings you should never see being,"

"Sausage and laws!" Teacher finished now getting where he was going with it, and the two started laughing.

A soldier approached them as they continued to laugh hysterically. "Um, Mr. Chancellor," he said.

"Yes?" Vladimir asked catching his breath.

"There's someone here to see you,"

"Alright, just take him to my study and tell him I'll be right there,"

"Yes sir," he saluted him and left.

"Well Teacher, nice talking to you, but as you can see, I gotta take care of something,"

"I understand," said Teacher. "Well talk to you later,"

Vladimir nodded and went to his study. It stood on the third floor, inside the upper left tower of the Castle, opposite of Zelda's office. Inside was a round room, symmetrical to Zelda's study on the other side of the Castle, with a window in each corner and blue carpeting. A desk stood at the end with two chairs placed in front of it. Sitting on one of them was a man dressed in engineer's clothes and a bandanna over his head.

"How may I help you?" Vladimir asked sitting down at his desk.

"I got your letter," Alfonzo replied.

"I see, so what do you say?"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to rejoin the army and capture Don Vinny a second time?"

"Well yes, as you likely already know, we are now at war with the Casinia. Their leader decided to go a step further and commit treason. Now, are you not the one who defeated Don Vinny and brought him to justice five years ago?"

"I am, but what's it to you, you were out at sea when it all happened."

"Yes, but I do remember you before I left. You were the greatest general this kingdom's ever seen, we could really have you back,"

"You want to put me through all the horrors I went through five years ago? I watched the Casinia murder my best friends before my eyes, I could've done something, but I chose not to endanger the mission. It's pretty much my fault they're dead. The whole reason I retired was to try and forget about it."

"I understand that, but we need you now more than ever. Already half this Kingdom has fallen. Now if you do decide to rejoin us, you may finally be able to avenge your friends. You can make sure Don Vinny finally gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop."

Alfonzo let out a sigh, "Alright, I'll do it. Now before I do anything else, where are Link and Princess Zelda? I want to make sure they made it here safely."

"As far as I'm concerned, they're out playing in the courtyard."

"Well I'm going to see them," he got up from his chair and left the room, with a bag in his hand. Vladimir, deciding to go with him, got up and followed him.

"Now after you're done talking to them," said Vladimir as they walked down the courtyard. "Just go to the soldier training room and get yourself a new uniform. Then I'll provide you with anything else you may need."

"Good, because I'll need a new sword," Alfonzo replied. "Somebody stole mine yesterday,"

"Not a problem," as they continued, they could hear laughing. Turning another corner, they saw Link and Zelda climbing a tree. Link was sitting on an upper branch as Zelda tried to climb up to him.

"C'mon Link, can you give me a hand?" she asked trying to pull herself over a high branch.

Link reached out his hand, once she grabbed it; he pulled her up to him.

"Thanks," she said sitting next to him. Link put his arm around her as she placed her head against his shoulder. "What a nice view,"

"Hello!" said someone down below, they looked down and saw Count Vladimir. "You mind coming down for a second? There's someone here to see you."

"No problem," said Link climbing down. Once he was down from the tree, he helped Zelda down the final branches. "So who's here to see us?" A familiar man then approached them.

"ALFONZO!" they cried and ran towards him.

"Link, Zelda," he said. "Glad to see you made it here safely,"

"Glad to see you're safe too," said Link. "So how's everyone back in Aboda?"

"They're just fine, nobody was hurt. The attackers left as soon as you fled,"

"That's good to hear," said Zelda.

"Now you two, I've got some good news," said Vladimir.

"Really, what might that be?" Link asked.

"I've decided to rejoin the military," Alfonzo answered.

"Oh that's great!" said Zelda. "With you and Vladimir in command, the Casinia won't stand a chance!"

"Thank you your highness, now I half to get a new uniform so I won't take up anymore of your time. Oh, and Link, I want to apologize for how I treated you two the other day. No I didn't really kill somebody, I just said that to get Niko off my back about it."

"Oh don't worry about it, I under stand if you really don't like to talk about it."

Alfonzo smiled, "Well I gotta go get going. Oh, but one more thing, you two forgot your things when you fled yesterday." He handed them the bag he was holding.

"Thanks," said Zelda taking the bag. With that, Alfonzo and Vladimir left for the soldier room.

The room was now filled with soldiers, getting ready for combat. Russell was standing in the corner as usual, assigning soldiers to their area in the front line. "May I interrupt?" Vladimir asked him as he sent a group of soldiers to Anouki Village.

"Yes, of course," Russell replied. "How many I help you?"

"Well Alfonzo decided to rejoin the army, and he needs a new uniform,"

Russell looked at Alfonzo in disbelief. "Really now, I thought I'd never see the day." He looked over at two soldiers in a corner and told them to take his measurements. "So I guess you'll be replacing me as head of the army?"

"Not quiet," said Vladimir. "I actually had other plans for him,"

"Really, and what might that be?" Alfonzo asked as the two soldiers measured him.

"Well I was thinking of sending you to search for Don Vinny. Even if we do win every battle, it won't matter if the one behind it is still on the loose and he could be anywhere, Fire Realm, Dessert, or even right here in Hyrule Castle."

"So I'm pretty much a bounty hunter?" Alfonzo exclaimed.

"Well, yes, but you don't half to if you really don't want to. If you wish, I could send you to the battlefields,"

"Hmm, doesn't sound like a bad idea, I like it," he said as the soldiers came with his uniform.

"Good, now change into your uniform, and I'll get you that sword you asked for."

Aflonzo entered a wardrobe, as Vladimir started going through the sword supplies.

"How'd you do it?' Russell asked as Vladimir inspected every sword in the inventory.

"What?" he asked taking out a long sword with a blade plated silver and silver diamond pattern.

"Convince Alfonzo to join us again, we've been trying to do that sense he first retired,"

"I don't really know, I don't even think it was me. I think it's just because he felt how we really needed him," he gave the swords a couple swings. "You mind if I give this to Alfonzo?"

"The gilded sword? Go ahead,"

Alfonzo emerged from the wardrobe dressed in his soldier uniform carrying his engineer's clothes.

"I'll take these," Vladimir said as Alfonzo handed him his engineer's clothes. "I'll keep them safe until you want them back, and here's the sword I promised you," he handed him the gilded sword.

"Thanks," he gave the sword a few swings.

"Now is there anything else you'd like before you go?"

"A bite to eat sounds great," he place the sword in the sheath hanging off his belt.

"Okay, just go on down to the mess hall, they'll be happy to serve you, and Russell will be sure to sent some soldiers to go with you,"

"Thank you," they saluted, and Alfonzo left the room.

"Well Russell, unless you need me for something, I think I'll be on my way as well,"

"Alright, see ya,"

Vladimir went back to his office, sitting at his desk, he saw a stack of paper that wasn't there before. He sight and started reading through and sign them. Half way through his papers, he heard the door open. Glancing up, he saw Antigone enter the room.

"Hello dear," he said.

"Hello honey," she sat on his desk and removed his hat, revealing his dirty blond hair, combed off to his right.

"So how was your first night in the castle?"

"It was great" she placed his hat on her head "What'cha doing?"

"Oh just signing some bills that just passed Parliament,"

She looked down and saw the stack of unsigned bills. Next to them were two other stacks, one was signed, and the other was unsigned.

"So why aren't you signing them all?"

"Because I don't agree to all of them. If I don't sign it, it's sent back to Parliament, that's called a veto."

"And then what happens?"

"Well, both houses will revise it, and if three fifths of the members are in favor, it becomes law anyway."

"I see," she read through the bills he signed and vetoed. "You are so liberal," she giggled.

"Yes I am," he said proudly. Once he was finished signing papers, he put his quill in the inkbottle and looked up at his wife, "Listen, I want to apologize,"

"What for?" she giggled

"Well, ever sense we arrived here, I've been so busy with my campaign that I haven't had much time to spend with you,"

"Oh you have nothing to be sorry for," she leaned down and kissed him. "Guess what dear,"

"What?"

"I've decided to become a castle chief,"

"Oh that's great honey, they haven't lived until they've tried your cooking!"

"Thanks, well I gotta go see if they'll let me,"

"Alright, good luck," They shared a kiss; she returned his hat and then left the room.

* * *

Okay, after seven chapters, here's my first author note. You may have already noticed that it didn't switch to Maximilien's point of view as it normally does, well as the story carry's on that'll start to calm down. Next I would like to say is that, I haven't designed a look for Don Vinny yet, so if you'd like to give me a hand, just tell me. I'd much appreciate it. Well I hopen you're enjoying this story so far.


End file.
